Kim Possible & Gundam Wing: Silent Wars
by Turles
Summary: (Kim Possible & Gundam Wing Fusion fic)When Kim Possible becomes curious about two new transfer students, she becomes involved in a silent war with the future of the world at stake with brand new weapons in the hands of very dangersous people....no big.
1. The New Students

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Kim Possible, any movies, books, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

**Notice to Readers:** To understand certain parts of this story, you'll have to read the other stories before this one. It is recommended by not required. 

**Kim Possible & Gundam Wing:**

**Silent Wars**

**Chapter 1: The New Students**

000

It was another usual and boring day at Middleton High School. It was a high school like any other in America. Same concrete walls, steel lockers, green grass, the American flag waving in the front yard and the students most of them half awake for first period. Except, the only thing that made Middleton special in a secret way was the young girl named Kim Possible.

Kim Possible the young heroine of the tale already dressed in her cheerleader uniform came to first period. She was a young girl with long red hair that came down flowing and beautiful to the middle of her back. It was the hair that Kim inherited from her mother, but it was her eyes that she got from her father. They were green as they visually vibrated against her red hair. Her cheerleaders' uniform was the school colors of purple and orange, though Kim had some objections to it since the hem of it was so short. Then again, whenever she goes out on missions she usually wears cargo trousers with pockets down the legs.

Kim was already awake and ready to get through another day, hoping that she would get a call for another mission. That was the other occupation that Kim had other than cheerleading, the swim team, tutoring and the yearbook committee, she was also a hero for hire or in other words a mercenary. Doing jobs and saving the day, thanks to a web-site that was designed by her friend and information gatherer Wade. The next member of Kim's team was sleeping in the desk next to her, Ron Stoppable.

Ron was a young man with shortly cut and messy blonde hair, which was getting messier with his head lying against his desk. He snored very quietly; it was at such a tone that no one had expected him to be asleep. That is, except Kim, she knew that he would be asleep with the kinds of nights Ron has, staying up late at night watching midnight horror shows. Even Ron's pet was sleeping soundly in his shirt pocket; the "naked-mole-rat" named Rufus. Kim knew that both Ron and Rufus were up late last night watching some under-budget B horror movie.

"Attention class." The teacher called, "we have two new students joining us today. Would you introduce yourselves please?"

Kim looked and saw two young boys. One had long brown hair braided into a very long ponytail that reached his waistline. He had wide blue eyes that reflected the high fluorescent lights in the classroom. He stood tall and proud with a wide grin on his face, he seemed to be overjoyed to be at this place, which was something that Kim found very odd. Not only that, but she looked at his clothes, all black with a priests collar combined with balloon pants. It was the kind of pants that made Kim think of old wartime generals or perhaps British gentlemen in foxhunting clothes.

Next to the boy with the priests collar was a boy who had sandy blonde hair. With his sandy blonde hair his skin was fair in complexion but wasn't pale at all. Along with his sandy blonde hair were his sky blue eyes. The two boys looked out at the class, noticing that most of them were half-asleep.

"My name's Duo Maxwell." The boy with the priests' collar smiled.

"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner." The blonde-hair boy said.

"Thank you, both. Please take your seats."

The boy with the priests' collar sat in the chair behind Kim Possible, while the blonde-hair boy sat behind the sleeping Ron Stoppable. Kim watched the two of them, at first she didn't exactly know what to think of the two. Now that the slight shock to her senses has calmed down she did find a slight attraction to both boys. They were handsome to her, must like her own crush Josh Mankey. Except there was something else that was different about these boys, something that Kim could tell as part of her instincts. Yet, she had to set it aside for the school day was about to start. She had to tolerate it even with the soft snore of Ron sitting next to her.

000

Later that day at lunch, Kim sat at her regular table with her cheerleader friends. Though her best good friend Ron had to sit at another table. For two reasons, the first was that there wasn't enough room, as well as the fact that Kim's cheerleader squad didn't have a high tolerance for Ron's stupidity. Not that Ron was full of stupidity, at least according to Kim; he just has his own quirks and eccentricities. Still Ron found a way to sit in close enough.

"Hey Ron." Kim called to Ron, "I'm sure you didn't see the new students joining our class today did you?"

Ron cupped his chin in thought, "Yeah, I did catch a glimpse of them. They weren't the Middleton types. One had bright blonde hair while the other one had a long pony tail."

"Yeah." Kim nodded

"You mean them?" One of Kim's cheerleaders asked, she turned her attention to two boys sitting at a table on the far side of the cafeteria near the windows. The two seemed to be conversing about something. The Cheerleaders knew that they must have been having a good time because they saw how they smiled.

"What do you think about them Kim?" One of the Cheerleaders asked.

The one who asked was a brunet named Bonnie who was for lack of a better word, Kim's rival. The two tried to compete at each other for everything, captain of cheerleading, any kind of office of importance to show the other that she is inferior. That was the competition they engaged in and now it seemed that they were going to set their sights on the new boys.

"Hmm, I don't know." Kim said shaking her head.

"They're kinda cute though, especially the one with the pony tail."

"I like the one with the blonde hair."

"Hey, I've got blonde hair." Ron interrupted, "what makes him better than me?"

Most of the cheerleaders, except for Kim looked at each other thinking of the most obvious answer on the tips of their tongues. As if trained to do this at the same time, the cheerleaders, except for Kim, looked straight at Ron and said one word.

"Looks."

Of course, Ron had really tough skin and couldn't' exactly be hurt very easily. So, he just allowed the insult to slip off like water off a ducks back. He looked back at the two boys sitting at that table and wondered what made them better over him.

"Remember Kim." Bonnie reminded her, "We have practice today."

"Got it." Kim said still looking at the boys at the far end of the cafeteria.

At that table where the boys named Duo and Quatre sat they were simply talking of the times that have come past. It was quite an ingenious thing for these two to do to change schools when the location of the mission changes. Their mission was part of a silent war that had been going on while Kim Possible was dealing with small fries. These two boys were mobile suit pilots and that meant that they were fierce and ruthless on the battlefield with their enormous robots called Gundams. Even with that veracity as Gundam pilots, both Duo and Quatre seemed as normal as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

"Man." Duo exclaimed as he stretched his back, "I don't know about you Quatre, but the food here is horrible."

Quatre nodded as he silently sipped his drink, "I agree Duo, and I don't think it's anything that you would feed to your pets. No wonder some of these kids are having a hard time learning. They're trying to get over whatever they ate."

"Well, thankfully we have no missions to do here." Duo smiled as he leaned forward with his elbows on the table, "Maybe we could at last have some fun just being students."

"Yes."

"Hey, Quatre." Duo whispered, "Haven't you noticed that the cheerleaders at that far table haven't stopped staring at us since we got here?"

Quatre set his drink down and looked to the table where the cheerleaders sat. He saw them instantly try to cover up their staring by returning their gaze to the inside of the table and to each other. Quatre couldn't help it; he held his fist up to his lips and giggled to himself as he watched the teenage girls cover themselves.

Duo smirked, "Maybe we could have even more fun just being students."

"You can say that again, Duo."

000

Before Cheerleading practice started for Kim she got a call from the information gatherer, Wade. She reached for her "Kimmunicator", which had its own distinct six-tone ring. She reached into her bag and pulled it out.

"Hey, Wade." She smiled, "What's the sitch?"

Wade was a young boy whose main specialty was computers, information and hacking. He was even known to Kim to break into her diary on a regular basis. Even though Kim kept changing the password, Wade still found a way to get in.

"I heard that some new students joined your class today." He said, "I decided to do some digging around on them, in case you're interested."

Kim had a compulsion to know who those two boys were, "Go ahead." She said.

"The first is Duo Maxwell. I couldn't find very much on him, he has no existing parents or relatives. His first name is real, but the name Maxwell was taken from the Maxwell Church in Northern Ireland. Duo stayed there for a while, then the church was massacred by IRA forces, which has come to be known as the Maxwell Massacre, and Duo was a survivor."

Kim placed her hand over her mouth when she heard that story, "Oh my, God." She whispered, "Poor kid."

"Other than that," Wade continued, "I couldn't find anything else about him. Though the other kid I found out quite a lot about him. Quatre Raberba Winner, he's one of 27 children all of them girls and he being the only boy in the family. His family, The Winner family, is very prominent in the Middle East delving into mining resources for most of the civilized world. Some say that the Winner family is richer than Bill Gates himself."

"And what are they doing here?" Kim asked with an eyebrow raised.

Wade shrugged, "That I don't know. Also Kim, I have some news about some of our enemies."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good." Kim frowned.

"Not really, it's probably the best news we'll ever receive." Wade smiled sipping his Pepsi, "Apparently, Dr. Drakken, Shego, The Senior Family, Duff Killagan, all of them have come under serious attack by an unknown force. All of them are either dead or seriously hospitalized."

"Whose responsible?" Kim asked interested to know who was the one who did the damage.

"That's the mystery." Wade frowned, "there are no eyewitnesses, no video feed, no nothing, and the only witnesses are in hospitals on life support, but there is one that could make a pretty speedy recovery."

"Who?"

"Shego. She might be the one who can tell us who made the attacks. We'll wait, and in the meantime I'll keep trying to find out who did these attacks."

"I wouldn't be too hard on it." Kim said, "If our enemies are gone, then that gives us a lot less to worry about."

"True, but how can we tell if whoever attacked our enemies won't be coming after us?"

"Good point. Keep looking."

"I'm on it."

Kim placed her "Kimmunicator" back in her bag and went onto practice. She walked into the gym and saw her cheerleading squad already into a few routines that she had made. She set her bag near the pulled up benches and joined the squad in practice with her mind still on what Wade told her. It seemed so unreal that all those villains she faced were now all gone like those battles she faced were like some far off dream. If these people were on her side she wanted to hug them all and thank them for ridding her of a real pain in her ass.

As the cheerleaders practiced there were some that were watching them from the second level of the gym. Thankfully the cheerleaders never looked up to see who was watching. Then again there have been some that would watch the cheerleaders because it satisfied a fantasy by watching them. So, this group wasn't any different though the surprise that will come to the cheerleaders is that it was the new boys in school, Duo Maxwell and Quatre Raberba Winner.

Duo looked down at the cheerleaders bounding around in their various cheers. Quatre looked down with Duo thinking back to how Duo convinced him to come here. It was Duo's idea that they come and watch this.

"The cheerleaders will be practicing, wanna come?" He asked

Quatre couldn't refuse since he decided to try and be as normal as possible. Though Quatre got bored rather instantly while Duo was staring with his eyes fixed on the cheerleaders, Quatre went to the case at his side. It was his violin case while the cheerleaders shouted, jumped and cheered. As they did, Quatre took out his violin. He knew that the gym would have the best echo and he began to play. The sound was so melodic that it carried through the gym, across the cheerleaders to the other side.

"Do you have to play that now?" Duo asked, but Quatre was so taken back by his own playing that Duo decided to play along with him. He played so beautifully that he moved around the second level of the Middleton gym like a minstrel.

Below, the cheerleaders stopped their practice and looked up to see the two boys that they were interested in were playing instruments.

"Ah" one of the cheerleaders moaned and then said in a southern California accent, "like, could they stop doing that, we're practicing down here!"

Kim came forward and said nothing just stood there and watched the boy named Quatre play the violin. She was as taken back as he was by the wondrous notes that came out of a wooden instrument with horsehair strung across it. To Kim as well as the other cheerleaders they felt transfixed as if Quatre's violin was magic and placing all of them in a trance.

Even the goofy Ron Stoppable was heading towards the sound of the beautiful music. He had heard violins being played before but none quite with as much heart and power as the one coming from Quatre. He stood along with the cheerleaders and watched Quatre play around the gym. Even Ron's pet, Rufus, came out of Ron's pocket to watch the performance.

Quatre brought the piece to an end and as he raised his bow away from the strings he heard clapping. He looked down to see the cheerleaders applauding his performance. From the second level Quatre bowed to his miniature audience.

Kim couldn't stand the curiosity anymore; she took to the stairs up to the second level. It's funny though, she couldn't ask her crush Josh Mankey to a dance yet she had gathered enough courage to go to these boys. Perhaps it was because she didn't have a crush on either of them, or because her curiosity had over taken her higher judgement especially with the fact that there might be a friend or foe who could kill her old enemies. She came up to Duo who was sitting on one of the pulled out benches and Quatre who was putting away his violin case.

She didn't know how to approach them now that the opportunity was in front of her, so she resorted to the most basic.

"I'm Kim Possible." She said, "I'd like to welcome you here to Middleton High School."

"Thank you." Quatre nodded

"Yeah, thanks." Duo gave Kim his thumbs up.

"I couldn't help but overhear your violin playing." Kim smiled, "It's very beautiful."

Quatre closed his violin case, "Thank you, Ms. Possible."

Kim's eyes widened, "Ms. Possible? No one other than adults call me that. Please, call me Kim."

"Kim, then." Quatre smiled, "we've heard quite a lot about you from the students. Saying how popular you were as well as how friendly you were. So, you're actually the first person to welcome us."

"Ah, it's no big."

Just then a scream was heard from down below in the gym, Kim, Duo and Quatre went to the railing and looked down to find that Ron was running away from three very big guys. All three of them were the jock types, very enormous, muscular, square jaws, protruding forehead ridges, and extremely short cut hair like military trainees. Each of them was after Ron Stoppable.

"Hey guys." Ron said nervously as he backed up against the wall, "can't we talk this out, peaceful like?"

Rufus leaped out of his pocket and held up his claws against the jocks. Ron had a very good idea of what David must have felt like when he went up against Goliath. He felt an enormous pride that such a loyal friend was by his side and on his shoulder. Still, Ron knew what was coming to him and there was no way to avoid it.

"Geronimo!" A cry came out from the second level of the Gym.

Ron looked and found those two new boys leaping over the railing of the second level and landing safely on their feet. The two dashed against the bullies like bulls on a stampede. The first was Duo who dashed in his fist against one jock that sent him flying against the wall. Next, Quatre leapt up and kicked the second jock in the side of his head. The kick sent him flying against the floor and both Duo and Quatre who both landed their feet into the jocks stomach dealt the final blow. The jock tumbled over and all three jocks who were about to attack Ron were now lying on the floor.

Ron and Rufus watched all this with wide-open eyes; the only other person who could do those kinds of moves was Kim Possible. Then here come two boys out of no where who do the exact same thing. Ron was so stunned that he didn't notice Duo coming up to him and holding out his hand to help Ron back to his feet.

"You Ok, man?" Duo asked

Ron didn't answer; he was still in shock over what happened.

Duo snapped his fingers and the sound brought Ron back to reality, he looked up at the ponytail boy who was holding out his hand to Ron. He took it and was brought back up to his feet.

"Wow." Ron smiled, "those were some pretty kicking moves!"

"Kicking" Rufus squeaked

"Thanks, man." Duo smiled as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Street fighting." Then Duo began to flex a little bit even though he didn't take his shirt off, "that makes me tougher than a coffin nail."

"Coffin nail." Rufus smiled

Duo might be enjoying the attention, Quatre however had to be the one to make the peace with everyone. He came up to the cheerleaders and made his apology with his hands together.

"I'm sorry you had to see this ladies." He apologized, "but we had to help him."

Kim was the only one to accept it, "It's no big, besides you just saved my friends bacon."

Quatre looked at Ron; "He's your friend. In that case, any friend of yours is a friend of ours."

"Hey, how about I buy us all dinner, how does Buenos Nacho sound?"

Quatre scratched the back of his head, "I've never tried Mexican food but I'm sure Duo and I can make it. Again, I have to apologize for this, could you tell these three our apologizes once they get up."

"Sure." Kim said as Duo and Quatre went back up for their belongings and left the Gym, once they were gone Kim went to Ron, "Ron, I have to talk to you in private."

"Now?" Ron asked

"Now." Kim said as she pulled Ron who had caught Rufus in his hand.

They had reached a secluded part of the gym behind in one of the empty halls around it. Ron was confused as well as annoyed at what Kim wanted or what she was up to.

"What is it, KP?" Ron asked rubbing his arm that Kim was yanking on.

"I got news from Wade who said that someone had made several attacks on our enemies. I mean all of them, Dr. Drakken, the Senior family, all of them are either dead or severely injured."

"So what?" Ron asked with a smile, "that means that we don't have to worry about them so much any more."

"Uh-huh" Rufus smiled on Ron's shoulder.

"That's what worries me, how do we know if whoever attacked our enemies isn't going to come after us?"

"At least they did us a favor."

"Be serious!"

"Hey, note the serious face." Ron pointed to his face, which did have a serious tone, comical though it was, "Even if these guys might be coming after us, we can beat them."

"That's what worries me, if whoever can do this kind of damage then who knows what they can do to us."

"Why don't we question some people?"

"The only person who might help us is Shego."

Ron and Rufus together slapped their hands against their foreheads as if saying _Dear God, say it isn't so._

000

Later at Buenos Nachos, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Duo Maxwell and Quatre Winner were having a small dinner. The four of them sat at Kim and Ron's favorite booth. The four of them ate delightfully. Even Ron, who had ate his own creation where the Taco meets Nachos, thus the creation of "the Naco".

"Very inventive." Quatre had commented on Ron's creation, then sipped his drink, "Thank you for the meal."

"No big." Kim smiled, "It's the least I can do for you after you saved Ron today."

"I should tell you this," Quatre stated, "I heard rumors that you had a web-site and I checked it out and found out about the kind of work you do."

"Yeah." Kim smiled, "the rumors are true."

"You really have quite a lot on your shoulders, Kim." Quatre looked at Kim with those kind blue eyes, "it's quite a lot for a young lady like you to do all that, cheerleading, the swim team, tutoring, the yearbook committee, and doing mercenary work."

"I call it saving the world," Kim corrected. "But I do like the sound of mercenary."

"I have to admire you for the kind of strength and resilience you have to do all that and still have the energy to be as cheerful as you are."

"Could you say that again in plain English?" Ron asked while Rufus was lying against an empty fountain cup with his belly as full as a basketball.

Kim couldn't help but blush at Quatre's compliments, if she heard any more then her face would be as bright red as a cherry tomato. Though she did seem a little more pink than usual to Quatre eyes.

"Uh, Quatre." Duo leaned over to Quatre, "I think you're embarrassing her."

"Don't worry." Kim smiled, "you really are too kind."

Quatre nodded as he got out of the booth, "Well, Duo and I must get going. Thank you again for the meal, Kim. We'll see you tomorrow at school."

Duo and Quatre left Buenos Nacho as they spoke to each other. Under the cover of the setting sun and the outdoors the two discussed their own private concerns.

"Do you think she's onto us?" Duo asked

"I don't think so," Quatre answered. "If she is then it means that our methods of eliminating any clues at our attack sights didn't work. I have read up on Kim Possible, she is quite a fierce young woman. So we're going to have to be on our guard is she's going to come up against us."

"Have you heard anything from the others? Heero, Trowa or Wufei?"

"No, nothing. They must be lying low until news of what we've done blows over."

"Still the people we attacked are enemies of that girl. I still think she's going to get suspicious especially if anyone at the sights had survived."

Back inside Buenos Nachos, Kim and Ron were going over their own concerns. However, their worries weren't about those boys, it was about who was doing the attacks. There were several reasons why they wanted to know this; one was because they wanted to know who or what they're up against. The second was if they had the power or ability to combat it if in fact it is coming after them.

"All we can do is wait for Shego to wake up." Kim said

Just then, speak of the devil, Kim got beeped. She took out her Kimmunicator and wanted to know the good news from Wade.

"Kim here, Wade. What's the sitch?" She asked

"I'm afraid the news is pretty bad." Wade said, "I just spoke with Shego, and this is what she had to say about the attacks." The screen changed from Wade's friendly informing face to a really sad sight. It was Shego, wrapped in bandages from the top of her head down to her toes. Her long black hair dangling out from underneath the wrappings. Yet she had one of her green eyes open and it was as lucid as Kim had ever seen it. That was when she heard Shego's voice speak.

"Dr. Drakken's…. Dead…." she wheezed, "giant…robots…giant…robots…five…boys…in their…giant robots…" That was when Shego had fallen back into unconscious sleep. Then the screen came back to Wade's kind face. Even with his familiar image on Kim Kimmunicator, she couldn't help but feel uneasy from what Shego had said. Even though none of it made sense Kim could still feel cold from the news.

"I've hacked into the base surveillance databases." Wade reported holding his fountain drink, "they were pretty fragmented but I managed to extract some photos of these robots. I apologize for the poor quality."

On the screen Kim saw the robots. They were in color since a lot of these were taken with high tech cameras, and their quality was slightly poor from the fragmentation of the surveillance database. That was when she saw them. One of these robots had wings, a red shield in one hand and an enormous cannon in the other. The next was completely black which had an enormous scythe in its hand like the Grim Reaper itself. After that there was a big red one that had twin cannons in each hand with its chest open firing bullets rapidly. Next was a white robot that had twin curved blades in each of its hands that were burning bright red like a sword about to be forged. The last robot had claws on both hands like pinchers on a lobster.

Then the screen came back to Wade, "From what I can gather about these robots is that they are pretty enormous. Based on the data I have I've calculated that each one reaches about 54 feet tall. Also, I have a picture of one its pilots from the cameras."

"Let's see it." Kim said impatiently.

The screen showed a very fuzzy photograph, then it zoomed in closer and closer on one point. Then it became clearer like first waking up and brining the world into focus. That was when she saw the profile face of the pilot of the black robot with the scythe.

He had a long ponytail and a priests collar, Kim Possible made the grim connection of which it truly was.

"That's all I have, Kim." Wade said, "If I find out anymore, I'll call you."

"Sure." Kim said as she slowly set her Kimmunicator back in her pocket. Her face pale as chalk, so much that even the corneas of her eyes looked more colorful.

"KP?" Ron called, "What's the bad news? Who are we up against?"

"They were just here." Kim said dryly.

To be continued…


	2. Secrets Uncovered

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Kim Possible, any movies, books, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

**Notice to Readers:** To understand certain parts of this story, you'll have to read the other stories before this one. It is recommended by not required. 

**Kim Possible & Gundam Wing:**

**Silent Wars**

**Chapter 02: Secrets Uncovered**

000

The next day at Middleton High School, Kim was drifting in and out of sleep just like Ron after one of his late night horror shows. Except in this horror show, Kim was the star or perhaps the victim of it. Knowing who it was that piloted those enormous robots would be sitting right behind her. Her eyes were already showing some signs of fatigue and the fact that she couldn't sleep last night. Her eyes were wide open and bloodshot, though her friend Ron was sleeping soundly again in the next desk over. She couldn't help but feel a little paranoid about the person who would be sitting behind her.

Neither Duo nor Quatre showed up for class, they didn't show up, and when the bell rang there was no sign of them. Kim wondered if they knew that she knew about them. It was a very unnerving situation to be in, especially with the fact that those two boys can control such monstrous machines. Nothing that Kim had faced before had prepared her for this kind of villainy, if in fact those boys would be after her. In fact she did notice that both Duo and Quatre showed particular interest in her and Ron even before Quatre confessed to looking at her web site. The situation spun around Kim's head and had more twists in it than pencil shavings in a sharpener. It's the fact that she doesn't know who the others are or how their skills were. It's a very embarrassing situation, Kim Possible, a fearless young girl starting to go paranoid. The rest of that day she spent it thinking about those machines.

"Where could they be?" She asked herself. Then a stunning revelation came to Kim's sharp mind. Maybe the boys have gone out on a mission with their deadly machines.

As the class was about to begin, in dashed Duo and Quatre, quickly taking their seats. Thankfully, the teacher doesn't get to the room until a few minutes after the class starts. Duo and Quatre took their seats behind Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

"You're late." Kim whispered to Duo who sat behind her.

Duo whispered back, "Better late than never, huh?"

Kim couldn't agree more, even though this was the very boy she saw in that surveillance photo.

The rest of the day Kim was like a balloon with too much helium, on the fringe of either blowing up of blowing out. She couldn't help but keep looking over her shoulder to see if she was being followed. It's at times like this that she needed someone like Ron to bring her back.

"KP?" Ron asked

Kim turned her glance right at Ron as if he was the one who was stalking her in the first place. She grabbed her chest as if she was having a heart attack, but she exhaled quite joyfully knowing only one thing.

"It's only you, Ron." She exhaled

Ron smirked, "Of course it's me, I was here the whole time. KP, I really think that you're letting this get to you too much. If they really were going to make a move on you they would have done it by now. You're not their target."

"Uh-huh!" Rufus agreed.

Kim immediately grabbed Ron's shirt and held him against the locker. The look in her eyes sent chills all the way through Ron and into Rufus. That was something that Ron had never seen before, Kim was showing fear.

"How do we know that?" She asked.

Ron's logic wasn't exactly the sharpest of the teams but he did come to something sensible, "If you were the target, Wade, Rufus and myself would have been taken care of."

Kim loosened her grip on Ron's shirt, "You're right, but what are they after?" She cupped her chin and thought it over. As she did the Kimmunicator started to beep its six-tone ring. She picked it up.

"What's the stitch?" She asked

Wade had a very good smile on his face, "I've found out why our enemies were all attacked at once. From the remains that were found at the attack sights all of them had something in common. They were about to build giant robots, similar to the ones that attacked them. However, most of them were factory made. An example, Dr. Drakken and Shego were making their own types while the Senior family were trying to make their own types as well. Yet, all of them had the same goal in mind, to create these machines."

Kim's eyes narrowed as the pieces of the puzzle fell together, "So, they were attacked before we even knew about what they were up to."

"Exactly." Wade nodded, "Whoever these guys are, they're professionals. I even did some checking around and I found something very interesting. A group of private investors got together to make a project called Project Meteor. A whole lot of money was sunk into the project, however I couldn't break into the files, whatever kind of code they're using, its designed to keep people like me out."

"How long ago was the project made?" Kim asked

"It was started 15 years ago." Wade explained, "The names of the investors, where the money went and so on has all access blocked."

"Keep looking." Kim said as she turned off the Kimmunicator, "So, they got to our enemies before us. They must be professionals."

"KP." Ron said, "why don't we save ourselves the torture and ask them ourselves?"

Truth be told, Kim Possible never thought of such a simplistic tactic as that, yet it wouldn't hurt to ask since they already know about the kind of work that Kim does. So, why didn't Kim do it?

"Let's go ask them." Kim said as she led Ron and Rufus to wherever Duo and Quatre were.

000

Kim, Ron and Rufus found Duo and Quatre sitting at that same table in the cafeteria. The very same table they sat on the first day that they came to Middleton High School. The two were sitting their laughing and consorting. Then they saw Kim coming towards them.

"Hello, Kim." Quatre smiled, but it soon turned to concern, "are you alright? You don't seem so well. You look like you didn't get a good nights sleep."

"That's right." Kim said sternly, "you two know about the kind of work I do and now I know the kind of work you do."

Duo and Quatre looked at each other confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kim." Quatre stated

"Don't play innocent with me, I know about the places you attacked. Especially you." She pointed right at Duo but she knew that they would try to cover-up, so she reached for her Kimmunicator and pulled up that surveillance photo of Duo and his machine. "Care to explain this?"

Duo slapped his forehead, "Damn it! I knew that I should have been harder on that base." He calmed down and looked at Quatre with a smile, "Well Quatre. It seems that we won't be having fun just beings students now."

Quatre shook his head, "I don't think so either." He held up his hands as if he was waiting for someone to throw handcuffs on them, "are you going to take us in, Kim Possible?"

"Now, I've really heard everything." Ron sighed as Rufus shook his head from his cargo pants pocket.

"I'm not here to take you in." Kim said with a smile as she sat down with Duo and Quatre, "I'm here to thank you. You and whoever the others are that worked with you have defeated my own enemies. Though I do have to tell you that your methods are a little over the top. You seem to blow up whatever you can and whoever is there."

"That's our job." Duo stated sitting back with his hands behind his head, "we're soldiers. We follow our orders."

Kim wanted to know a few things, "Since, they were my enemies, do you mind telling me what they were doing in the first place?"

Quatre looked over to Duo to find the conformation of to delve the facts to Kim Possible. The only sign that Quatre got form Duo was a simple shrug. It was his way of saying that it was perfectly all right to delve the facts. She had already found them out in the first place so, why not go further, otherwise Kim would have kept trying until they gave the details.

"You're enemies, Kim." Quatre began as he leaned over, "Dr. Drakken, Shego, the Senior family, and so on. All of them had obtained secrets to create mobile suits. Basically, the robots that we pilot, but how they got the secrets remains a mystery. Each of them was mass-producing mobile suits. Thankfully though we got the information before they could finish their armies. However, I'm not sure of how well your nemeses are, I have a feeling that most of them are dead."

"Or hospitalized." Kim stated

"How many are under hospital care?" Quatre asked his eyes speaking concern.

"The only one that we've confirmed is Shego, Dr. Drakken's assistant."

Quatre shook his head; "I remember saying to them that they had the option of surrendering so they wouldn't die. Still, they resisted. I told them that they should have surrendered."

Quatre's voice sounded deep with regret, as if he didn't want to kill those people in the first place. Kim had that same feeling, she may be fierce to a point but she doesn't want to kill people. Some might say it's an honor code but to Kim it's simply how she does her job. Though there were some instances in which the villains got away. Now in this case with the arrival of these robot pilots they managed to kill her enemies when she couldn't.

"What about those robots you guys pilot?" Ron asked as Rufus came out onto the table to listen with great intent.

"They're called, Gundams." Duo explained, "They're called that simply from the Gundanium alloy they're made out of."

"The only trouble with Gundanium," Quatre pointed out, "is that it can only be manufactured in space. So, our mobile suits were made in space."

"That's where all the money went." Kim realized, "those private investors sunk money into Project Meteor and made those mobile suits."

"Five of them to be exact." Quatre said as he sipped his drink like an Englishman, "the project was started 15 years ago and several pilots were chosen. However, due to the complexity of the suits the pilots have to be trained non-stop anywhere from two to at least six years."

"Six years?" Kim asked her eyes wide open, "how do you guys ever have a normal life."

"We don't." Duo said instantly, "to be a Gundam pilot means to sacrifice certain things about normal life."

Kim took all this in and felt very moved by what was said at this cafeteria table. Kim had been through many adventures, never coming out with as much as a scratch or a dent. She never knew what it was like to actually kill another human being. The people she had fought may have been scum, villainous or freaks of nature as Ron put it, but they were still living people. They did have a chance to change, yet each time they fought Kim they never took it. Now the retribution came in the form of five pilots and their machines called Gundams. Even with that weight coming down on Kim, she still had to know something.

"If you're doing all this, then why are you here in Middleton?" She asked

"Do you think anyone would look for us in a small town like this?" Duo asked

"He has a point KP," Ron said, "Middleton is pretty small potatoes compared to bigger cities. So it makes for a good hiding place."

Rufus on the other hand was already sleeping on the cafeteria table. So he couldn't exactly voice or rather squeak his opinion on the matter.

"So, what do you plan to do next?" Kim asked

Quatre shrugged, "We're not sure. We've destroyed most of the mobile suit plants that we've found. So all we can do is wait for any further developments."

"Why do you do this job?"

Duo instantly answered, "Cause the money's good, the scenery changes and they let us use explosives."

"What about this, Project Meteor?" Ron asked

"Sorry, dude." Duo smiled, "That's classified."  
"Denied." Ron moaned

"Well, it seems that we both know each other secrets." Quatre acknowledged, "You know what we are and we know what you are. After I looked at your web site I knew that you'd catch onto us, otherwise it meant that we made a few mistakes."

"Well, you can't stop me." Kim smiled, "'cause I'm Kim Possible."

Suddenly there was a call coming in, it wasn't Kim's Kimmunicator, this time the tone was a monotone version of Beethoven's Fifth Symphony. Kim watched as Quatre pulled out something that looked very much like a pager. He looked at its LCD screen.

"Duo," Quatre called, "we've got a call coming in from above. I'm sorry, Kim. This is our business. If we require your help we'll let you know."

"Call me or beep me" Kim smiled, "If you want to reach me."

With that, Quatre and Duo walked away from the cafeteria table.

"See, Kim." Ron pointed out, "That wasn't so hard was it? We didn't have to go through all that mental torture did we?"

"Guess not."

000

Far away from the town of Middleton, Quatre and Duo were making their way by motorbike up the slopes of Mt. Middleton. This is where their Gundams were hidden. Deep within the crevices of the mountain there they were. The Gundams DeathScythe and Sandrock, this was the place where they had to take care of some business.

The Gundams pilots were part of an elite group of fighters and protectors. The only elite group financed by private investors from Europe, Asia and North America. Built by Japanese and Chinese subcontractors. Most of all, controlled by the United Nations. The superiors to the Gundam pilots were Treize Kushrinada a high ranking noble who partially financed Project Meteor. Colonel or sometimes-called Lady Une, who managed the orders to the Gundam pilots. Finally there were the scientists who planned and built the Gundams.

Duo and Quatre climbed up into the cockpits of their Gundams and made the calls to their superiors. Inside the cockpits of their great machines they watched as their 30-inch screens began to split with each member that had joined in on the conversation. At first there was only Duo and Quatre. Soon, the perfect soldier Heero Yuy joined in, next was Trowa Barton and last of all there was Wufei. That took care of the Gundam team, their superiors Trieze Kushrinada and Lady Une joined in on the conversation. Lady Une wasn't like her military self back in her old days when she wore a uniform, her hair up in buns and round lens glasses. She had her hair hang out as it reached her lower back and she didn't have her glasses on. Without her glasses she seemed to be kind and gentle.

"Gundam team." Lady Une opened up the conversation, "You've all done very well in your attacks against the enemy. All activity from the mobile suit plants has been permanently shut down. The enemies have suffered severe casualties, there are only a small number that survived. One of them is this girl."

All of the Gundam pilots saw a picture of a young girl with black hair, pale skin, and green eyes.

"Yes, I've heard of her." Quatre stated, "she's Shego, Dr. Drakken's assistant."

"She survived Quatre." Lady Une reported, "that is the reason why I've called this meeting. Shego has escaped from her hospital, we have no clue of where she's heading or if she would even survive. Our sources have guessed that she may very well be on her way to Middleton, which is where you Duo and you Quatre are at currently, correct?"

"Yes, Lady Une." Quatre confirmed, "I also have something to add. There's a girl here who has fought these people before. Shego, Dr. Drakken and the Senior family."

"Yes, we know of her existence." Lady Une stated, "The young lady named Kim Possible. In light of what has happened I'm going to ask you Duo and Quatre to request on behalf of the UN and the office of Preventer to recruit Ms. Possible and her partner Mr. Ron Stoppable to join us."

"But why?" Quatre asked wondering, "If Shego was seriously injured then what threat can she be to us now."

"That leads me to the gravest news that we have." Lady Une said with a very heavy heart, "Mr. Trieze."

She gave the speaking baton to Trieze Kushrinada, who said in his calm Northern European demeanor, "Gundam Team. Recently I have been developing plans for another mobile suit that I had planned to use with you in this silent war. I had just finished the plans when I heard of the escape of Shego. I kept the plans safely locked in my mansion but the next day our surveillance cameras picked this up."

There they saw Shego going through the halls of Trieze's mansion and taking the plans for the mobile suit. Shego herself was moving around with the agility of an acrobat, much like Trowa, who was quite impressed with Shego's abilities, and he even joked with himself thinking that she could join his circus as an acrobat.

"I must warn all of you." Trieze foretold, "That if this suit is built and Shego uses it, it could turn her into the ultimate weapon."

"How bad of a weapon is this suit you made?" Duo asked

Trieze stared at Duo through his screen; "It may very well equal or even surpass the Wing Zero."

All of the Gundams were shaken to their foundations, to think that their leader Trieze Kushrinada could build a weapon that was like the mind warping Wing Zero. It is one of the most dangerous mobile suits known to those who use mobile suits. It is both dangerous to the pilot and to everyone else around it. According to Treize, the suit can allow the pilot to see his future, but according to the scientists the Wing Zero simply pushed the pilot so far that he won't fear his own death. Now there are two suits that can do this.

"Lady Une." Heero Yuy called, "how long will it take to make the Wing Zero and this stolen suit?"

The question took Lady Une by surprise, since she didn't have the exact figures on it. Plus she didn't know where Shego would go to build the suit that Trieze had designed. So, Lady Une had to make some estimation on this.

"To build the Wing Zero would take roughly a month or two with the equipment and manpower we have. But for Shego to build this stolen suit that Treize had designed it might take a little more time since we don't know what kind of equipment she has on hand or if she has enough manpower to do it."

"That gives the element of time on our side." Trowa observed, "just enough time to prepare as well as to find where Shego is."

"Lady Une." Quatre called, "I know that Instructor H, the one who built my Sandrock has plans for two mobile suits called the Mercurius and the Vayeate. Could you have them construct them?"

"Why do you request this, Quatre?" Lady Une asked.

"Kim Possible's experience might be an asset to us. If she and Ron Stoppable are going to join our ranks, then they should have mobile suits too. Though, I think that the cockpit system should be simplified for them."

"Why?" Duo asked

"It takes a long time to learn how to operate a mobile suit let alone use it in combat. If we simplify it then we won't have to train Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable for as long as we have to."

There was a great deal of resentment from the other Gundam pilots. Especially Wufei, who was a very chauvinistic boy, he particularly believed that women were very weak. This was one reason why Wufei wouldn't kill women in combat because it wouldn't be worth his effort. At least, that's what he claims.

However, from Lady Une and Trieze Kushrinada they felt that Quatre was making a very valid point. In a war like this far from the eyes of the public, they needed all the help that they could get.

"Very well." Lady Une stated, "I will send a request to Ms. Possible's and Mr. Stoppable's school allowing them to work for us for the remainder of this silent war. I will also ask the Gundam scientists to begin construction of the Vayeate, Mercurius and the Wing Zero. Quatre, Duo, both of you must brief them of our war and mission. That is all. This meeting is adjourned."

000

The next day at the Middleton High School, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable would receive the biggest news of their lives. Duo and Quatre had reported to them what their superiors had decided. It was a lot for Kim to take in, Ron especially. For as long as he had been a sidekick of Kim's, or a partner as Duo and Quatre liked to call him, he had never had equal responsibilities. Now, his help as well as Kim's were needed.

Then came the news that Shego escaped from her hospital. Kim had already heard the news when Wade called her to tell the bad news. That was when the news turned worse when Quatre reported that Shego now had plans for a very dangerous suit. A suit that if in the wrong hands could turn the pilot into an ultimate weapon and that was when it really hit both Kim and Ron.

"Man, this is heavy." Ron said laying his hand over his brow with Rufus spinning round and round like a mad top on the cafeteria table.

"But what about my school stuff, the yearbook, cheerleading and all that?" Kim asked

"Our office," Quatre explained, "will inform the school as well as your families of what you will be doing. As far as details that will only be given on a need to know basis."

"And right now no one needs to know?" Kim asked sarcastically, she didn't like the idea of any this. She had a very distinct feeling of what it's like to be drafted. Except she could see in Quatre's eyes the very deep need that Preventer had for them.

"There is a bright side to this." Duo pointed out, "You'll be paid quite handsomely if you do this for us."

"How much?" Ron had to ask.

Quatre was the one who took out a piece of paper and a pen form the pocket of his vest. He began to scribble on the paper and gave it over to Kim and Ron. The two of them looked at the figure, which didn't even seem like a sum, with the kind of numbers that were on it, it could very well be a phone number and an area code.

"We'll do it!" Ron said standing up, "for the peace of the world!"

Kim reached up and pulled Ron back down into his seat, "So, what's the stitch to all this?" Kim asked, "You said that you were going to train us in mobile suit combat."

Quatre took out two pads that looked like Palm Pilots, he handed them to Kim and Ron, "These are the specs for your suits that are currently being built as we speak, they are called the Mercurius and the Vayeate. However, who will pilot which suit will be up to you. Both of you should know that its not which suit you have it's your skill that determines how great the suit is in battle."

"This is wicked!" Ron smiled looking at the specs, "I like this blue one, the one with the huge cannon."

Rufus looked at it from Ron's shoulder and was instantly smitten.

"Where do we go and when do we leave?" Kim asked

"As soon as the instructions from our offices come in."

Just as that was said a voice came in over the very poor intercom system. It was the gruff voice of the principle. He was one of these rough and tough types of men who because of their experience in a useless war they keep on their traditions of brute discipline. Along with that they also employ their crew cut haircuts that show more of the shape of the head than hairstyle.

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, come to the front office immediately!" The gruff and unfriendly voice sounded.

000

Only ten minutes later, both Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable came back to the same cafeteria table where Duo and Quatre sat at. Neither one of them had a surprised look, it was more like the expected coming true.

"You were right." Kim smiled, "Our principle just got a notice from a government office called Preventer. We've been excuse for however long you need us, so were are we going for our training?"

Quatre stood up, "To outer space! Everyone of us!"

To be continued…


	3. To Outer Space

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Kim Possible, any movies, books, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

**Notice to Readers:** To understand certain parts of this story, you'll have to read the other stories before this one. It is recommended by not required. 

**Kim Possible & Gundam Wing:**

**Silent Wars**

**Chapter 3: To Outer Space**

000

The next stop was in Florida's Cape Canaveral where a very special shuttle was being launched. Upon this shuttle were Duo, Quatre, Kim, Ron and Rufus already to be launched into space. Though the only one who asked why they were going into pace was Kim. Ron was a completely different story. He and Kim had been all over the globe but never into space itself. So needless to say Ron was a mixture of absolute terror and pure excitement. He and Kim sitting with the Gundam pilots in their chairs in a vertical position. All of them dressed in astronaut suit ready to head out into space.

"KP?" Ron called

"Yeah, Ron?" Kim answered

"Do you realize we're sitting on a Billion dollar piece of equipment that has millions of moving parts that no one knows how they work?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Kinda makes you feel special don't it?"

"Do you think you can handle this?"

Ron had to cover up his own fear, "Hey, I've suffered vertical rides before how bad can this get."

Duo rolled his eyes when he heard that. Ron didn't know what was going to come at him when the ignition and lift off would start. Duo went back to making the checks and re-checks to make sure that nothing will go wrong with this shuttle launch. The mission control came in from Houston.

"Shuttle Voyager, are you all go?"

"Duo to control, we're OK to go."

"Lift off is in T minus 10 seconds."

"Could we lift off already, I'm thirsty back here." Ron moaned

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…zero."

The boosters began to ignite sending blue-hot and white-hot flames down to the pad with unearthly heat. The force from those boosters slowly made the shuttle lift off of the pad and into the air. Even if it did seem slow to those who were watching from a distance. Inside all four passengers were already feeling the pressures of the force. Even Ron Stoppable who was screaming from the immense force, it did make it seem rather ironic, he did face a good deal of vertical rides but this was much worse.

The shuttle began its speedy lift off to the heavens and as it went up into the sky its line of smoke began to curve like an arch. Within only a minute the shuttle was already gone out of sight and into the blackness of space.

Kim and Ron watched as the view out of the windows went from the blue cloud spotted sky to the black star poked emptiness. Amazingly enough when they got to outer space, everything seemed so quiet, of course in space no one can be heard. Up ahead the scenery slowly changed from the blackness of space to the bright blue hue of the Earth. Its brightness from the sun was so luminescent that Ron and Rufus couldn't help but stare out their window. Even Kim was doing the same thing.

"Space Station Aquarius." Quatre called, "This is Shuttle Voyager, do you copy?"

A new voice came in this time of a young woman, "Shuttle Voyager, we copy you. You're clear to dock."

"Roger that."

Within several minutes the shuttle Voyager was already docked at Space Station Aquarius. It was an enormous station; neither Kim nor Ron had ever seen anything of that magnitude. Everything that they had seen as far as villains have built couldn't compare to this. The station was in the shape of an X with the center of it in the sights of the shuttle Voyager.

"Good God." Ron gasped

"Yeah." Kim agreed

"The best is yet to come." Quatre smiled

As soon they docked, the foursome took off their space helmets allowing their hair to come undone. Kim and Duo especially with their long hair, then they went right for the shuttle door. Now that the shuttle was in a lying down position it was easier to move around the cabin. Added to that was the low gravity which meant that they didn't walk they floated their way to the door. It opened and Kim found it awkward to try to go down steps when she could just float down. She, Ron and Rufus got off the shuttle and could immediately feel themselves float. Even Kim could see it in her hair as it lofted upward as she made her landing from the Shuttle door to the shuttle bay floor. She reached into her cargo pants and brought out her hair band. She knew that if she was going to train in a place like this she had to keep her hair out of her face.

"There." She smiled as her hair was in a ponytail.

At the same time Ron and Rufus were busy having fun jumping around in the low gravity environment. Kim looked up at him and watched his child-like innocence being played out in front of her. She smiled at this but soon she grew a little annoyed and called Ron and Rufus to come back down.

"First things first." Quatre called, "We must introduce you to our team."

Ron and Rufus came back down to the ground where they "moon-walked" with the Gundam Pilots to meet the rest of their team. After hall after hall of similar looking hallways, Ron had to make an observation.

"Why do these kinds of places have the halls all look the same?" He complained, as Rufus grew dizzy again.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Beats me."

"We're here." Quatre smiled

Inside Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable met the rest of the Gundam Team. At a square table there sat a young boy with brown hair that hung in bangs over his eyes. With the eyes that were exposed was cobalt blue and in those eyes Kim felt moved. The very same feeling she got when Quatre and Duo spoke of their mission and their Gundams. Except in those blue eyes they seemed cold, emotionless and unmoving. Yet, Kim felt lost in those eyes.

Next to him was another young boy who had sandy blonde hair that hung over his right eye, as if his own hair was a mask for the left side of his face. From where Kim stood he seemed lanky or at least that's the way he seemed to sit in his chair. Unlike the boy with the cobalt blue eyes this boy's eye was green like creamy jade. It was the same shade as Kim's, but like the boy with the cobalt blue eyes this boy's eye seemed cruel, vicious, and emotionless.

Last of all there was one who had black hair pulled back into a small ponytail. He sat back in his chair with his eyes closed in some kind of arrogant expression. Kim could immediately tell that he was Chinese from the clothes he wore, or maybe he was just someone who had a fascination with Chinese culture.

Kim's vision moved up and there sat a man in a blue suit, but the suit looked like something out of France during the 1600's like he was some kind of French nobleman. Unlike those early French Nobleman, this one didn't have the white wig of the pasty make up. His skin was quite fair and his dirty blonde hair combed back and his narrow eyes staring at Kim. Unlike any villain she had faced before, these eyes made her feel welcomed.

Finally the last person was a young woman with long brown hair coming down to her waste line. And like the man dressed like a nobleman she smiled as Kim and Ron entered the room.

"Welcome, Kim Possible and of course her partner Ron Stoppable." She said smiling.

Ron's pride swelled, "Did you hear that, KP?" He asked so smug, "she called me your partner. How do you like that?" He closed his eyes and smiled holding his shirt with both hands as if he was holding onto the lapels of a jacket. Hearing someone call him a partner to Kim Possible was the greatest feeling that he could feel. It was probably the highest point of his life, at least so far.

"Welcome," The long brown hair lady said again, "to the space station Aquarius. I am Lady Une, this sitting next to me is Mr. Treize Kushrinada. Over there next to him are Heero Yuy." Kim and Ron saw the brown hair boy with the blue eyes nod.

"Next to him is Trowa Barton." Trowa raised his hand and Kim looked into that one exposed green eye. There she saw a glimmer of kindness.

"Last of all, we have Wufei Chang." Lady Une introduced, it was the boy who wore Chinese clothes, and he only rose his hand but never opened his eyes. He simply stayed in that eye closed arrogant posture. Kim knew that she wouldn't' exactly get a long quite well with him.

"You already know Quatre and Duo, don't you?" Lady Une asked

"Ah." Ron stammered, "Yes, we do."

"We've been informed of your problem and we're ready to help." Kim stepped forward

"That is quite good to know." Treize said, and that was when Kim and Ron first heard Treize's voice. It was slow, calm and penchant yet it was the same as a philosopher speculating on the existence of man. "Having your cooperation will be of great value to us."

"We were informed of these stolen plans of yours, Mr. Kushrinada." Kim said as she sat down at the conference table, "What exactly was it? We know that it's a mobile suit but what kind?"

"I have given the suit a name, Epyon." Treize said calmly, "It is a suit that will turn its pilot into an ultimate weapon. This is why we must stop Shego at all costs. We are already tracking her as we speak and I assume that your information gatherer, Wade is doing the same thing."

The way Treize had said _your information gatherer,_ it sounded so thick and condescending to Kim. It was as if Treize was some high form of man and that Kim was lower than he was. It was that level of arrogance that made Kim's blood boil but she had to endure it if she was going to stop Shego at all.

"Yes, he is." Kim stated, "I do know that you will tell us when you find Shego first and I'll tell you if Wade finds her first. I certainly hope we can get through this as quickly and painlessly as possible."

"Hphm." Wufei scoffed, "just something a ditzy cheerleader would say."

Kim slammed her fist down on the table, "What was that!?" She scolded the boy in white Chinese clothes. First it was Treize's condescending comment, now it was Wufei's chauvinistic attitude that pushed Kim as far as she would go.

Wufei turned to Kim, opened his eyes and said coldly, "I said, _just something a ditzy cheerleader would say._"

"That's it!" Kim shouted as she got to her feet and jumped up on the table.

Ron was immediately behind her, "KP, let's calm down. Fighting amongst ourselves won't get us anywhere."

Lady Une agreed, "Mr. Stoppable is right. We can't spend our time fighting each other, not while the enemy has in her possession the means of creating one of the most dangerous mobile suits known to any of us. So, let's begin the training."

000

A few weeks later, Kim, Ron and Rufus were starting to get used to the gravity of the situation as well as the weight of their weights. The Gundam pilots introduced them to their style of mobile suit training. Part of the training required them to use weights as they trained. Thanks to the thrusters of the Space Station Aquarius the gravity was brought up to 0.80 that of Earth's gravity. Though that didn't exactly easy how much weight that Kim, Ron and Rufus had to carry. For Kim and Ron, they had to wear weighted clothes, both wearing a single shirt that weighed 100 pounds, wristbands that weighed 10 pounds each, and ankle bands weighing 40 pounds each. So Ron and Kim had to wear 200 pounds worth of weights. Though Rufus on the other hand was a different story, his weights were only a mere few pounds. Even with that he still struggled like Kim and Ron as they progressed week after week. The roughest part was that they had to sleep with the weights on and that wasn't even the hardest part.

As Ron, Kim and Rufus learned, their trainers would be the Gundam pilots themselves. Duo would be teaching them hit and run tactics, such as the art of disappearing and covering. Quatre on the other hand was teaching them Diplomacy whenever it may be needed. Heero on the other hand was teaching them combat skills, like Wufei who was their martial arts teacher. Kim found it infuriating that such a chauvinist would be her martial arts teacher. Finally, Trowa was teaching Ron and Kim acrobatics. Kim found the training very helpful; she felt that once her task was done she could use some of these moves on the cheerleading squad. She smiled thinking of all the flips and tricks she would do with the jealous Bonnie watching. That gave Kim an even better reason to keep going with such rigorous training.

It went on like this for weeks, never stopping once. Needless to say, Kim, Ron and Rufus were very exhausted, but they were feeling the benefits. There were times when Ron would look at himself and see how big his muscles have gotten in the past few weeks. Ron fantasized about how the kids at school wouldn't bug him anymore when they see the muscles he had developed. He even thought about the cheerleaders finally noticing him. Yet, something in the back of Ron's mind was tickling him. It had something to do with Kim, he thought back to the time when Kim got a tick sized explosive stuck to her nose. It was up to him to get it off. He remembered how he held Kim, used Diablo hot sauce, and a straw to get it off. Why was he thinking about that?

At the same time Kim had a different thought that was tickling her. In all the times she and Ron had worked together she never really and truly thanked him for his work. His role as a goofy sidekick or partner as he liked to be called was very helpful in those times of need. Along with the fact that Kim and Ron had known each other for a very long time. But there was one time when Kim desperately wanted a very nice and sheik green leather jacket. She tried to work for it but her efforts were futile, it was ironic how she could do all this work yet she couldn't work part time. Then Ron made the greatest act of kindness that Kim had ever seen, Ron had bought that green leather jacket for her. Why was she thinking about it? She always tried to think of Ron as a friend and nothing more, but this latest mission or rather war she had been dragged into had brought her closer to Ron. At last she dismissed it because it was the day when the weights came off.

It was in the gymnasium that they were holding this special event. At least it was special to Ron, Kim and Rufus. There in front of them were their teachers, the Gundam pilots, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei. This even would allow them to go through each teacher and be verified of their abilities. The first was Heero who would test them in their physical prowess.

"Kim Possible," He called, "Ron Stoppable, and Rufus, step forward."

Kim, Ron and Rufus did so.

"The first examination will be your speed. Each of you must run to the end of the gym and back in under 10 seconds with your weights on. That will be a total of 100 meters. Get ready."

Ron, Kim and Rufus took their places, their eyes set on the end of the gym. All three of them looked at it like a sniper focusing in on the target before squeezing the trigger. This was it. Heero took out a small stopwatch with his thumb on the start button like it was the ever-famous detonation trigger.

"Go!" Heero shouted as he pressed the start button.

All three of his students dashed like cheetahs on overdrive to the end of the gym. Its wall came within range in only five seconds. They held their feet up against the wall to push against it to reborn back to the finish line. They recoiled like bouncing off of a trampoline and thanks to the tough materials of the station it didn't break. The dashed back to the finish line as if their lives depended on it. Finally their feet touched the finish line, Heero squeezed the stop button and looked at the numbers. He looked at his students who hadn't even broken a sweat from that 100-meter dash and with their weights on.

"How did we do?" Ron asked

"Time: 9.5 seconds." Heero never smiled, "all of you have done well. Duo, you're next."

Duo stepped forward, "Alright, kiddies." He smiled, "my test will determine how good you all are at covert covers, in other words hiding from the enemy. What I'm going to do is blindfold myself and count to ten. By that time all three of you should be well hidden from my vision. Ready?"

All three looked very ready for this one test. It was something that both Ron and Rufus accelerated at this section of training. They watched as Duo took out a blindfold from his pocket and tied it around his head. He made sure he couldn't see anything.

"Remember, none of the other Gundam pilots will tell me where you are, so you may rest assured that I won't cheat. Got it?"

"Yes." Duo's students said in unison.

"Good." Duo smiled, "Go! 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10."

In those ten seconds Ron, Rufus and Kim were all gone by the time that Duo had taken off his blindfold. This would have been a great magic trick to have at parties. Duo with his keen eyes looked from left to right around the gym and he couldn't find Kim, Ron or Rufus anywhere. Even his senses about people around him couldn't tell. He smiled at how his students had accelerated.

"You can come out now." Duo laughed.

The gym wall looked as though it was rippling, and then it gave way. It was simply a cloth disguised into the gym background. Behind that disguise cloth was Kim and Ron. Though Duo couldn't only counted two of his students found.

"Where's Rufus?" he asked, then he felt a wriggling in his left pocket and out popped the naked mole-rat, Rufus. "Very clever." Duo smiled, "that takes care of my test. Trowa, they're all yours."

Trowa stepped forward, "This test will be a determination of your acrobatic skills. The first up to the test shall be Ron Stoppable, then it shall be Kim, and finally Rufus."

Ron stepped up and took his stance. Within a matter of seconds as if someone had programmed him to do it, Ron had done flips and aerial tricks the likes of which only a few weeks ago he had dreamed of doing. Now he was actually doing it. The feeling of flight under his own strength gave Ron such a high that he couldn't help but laugh. Next was Kim, she followed suit and so did Rufus. Rufus was the most amazing since he did tricks that amazed even Kim and he was moving at such as speed that made her think of New York rats.

"Excellent." Trowa complemented, "Wufei your next."

Wufei stepped forward, "My test will test the strength of your flesh, integrity and will to fight. However, I will choose one for each fight with me. For my first match of this test, I choose, the cheerleader, Kim Possible. Step forward."

Kim did so, she looked at Wufei with narrowed eyes. Wufei may have been her teacher of the martial arts but she still had a great contempt for him. Him and his chauvinistic views, thinking that women were weak, he had never truly seen Kim in action on her own missions. She took her fighting stance as Wufei took off his white tunic. He revealed the deep blue tank top he had and the slightly bulging muscles of his arms.

The fight began; Kim dashed forward with her fist drawn back ready to strike Wufei. She allowed the blow to fly with all her strength, focus and wild emotion at Wufei. It was only a matter of seconds before Wufei was flat on the ground. He was looking up at the ceiling of the gym and feeling the numbing sensation of Kim's blow in his face. Soon it began to swell and pulse with his heartbeat as the blood vessels were regaining passages through the dent.

Wufei got up rubbing his face, "Not bad, for a cheerleader." He said holding his nose, "Next I choose Ron Stoppable. Step forward."

Ron began to fight Wufei, in his fight the two exchanged blows left and right. They even exchange kicks of low, medium and high above the head. At last Ron made the knock out, it was a one-inch punch and that was all it took to send Wufei to the ground.

"Very impressive." Wufei smiled.

Quatre stepped forward to Ron, Kim and Rufus, "All of you have shown amazing abilities. You have even learned the ways of how to focus your sharpened skills and new found talents. You have passed all the tests with flying colors. As your reward you may now remove your weights."

"Ah." Ron exhaled, "Finally." He reached up and pulled off his weights. First his wrists, then his ankles and last of all, his shirt. It all came off leaving him feeling lighter than air. Allowing all those weights come down was like lifting the weight of the world off of his shoulders. Kim followed in the same way and she had the same feelings as Ron, as well as Rufus who followed in due course. All three of them were in absolute bliss to get that stuff off. Then Ron tried jumping and even the slightest jump made him go as high as Kim's head.

"This is great!" He shouted, "I feel lighter than air!"

"Me too." Kim smiled, "This is amazing."

Ron lifted his shirt, "And check me out, I'm built!" It was true Ron had developed a nice six-pack, which was a nice change from just the flat stomach that he had.

"Congratulations." Quatre clapped, "you're now physically able to pilot the Gundams. Thanks to the training that I've given you on mobile suit operation you'll be able to pilot them like riding a bike. With that in mind all you'd have to do is apply the skills you learned from the rest of us to the Gundam. As a matter of fact, I've received news that your Gundams have been finished and that they'll be shipped here within a few hours. Have you decided who will pilot what?"

"I've chosen the Vayeate." Kim said, "Ron has chosen the Mercurius."

"Very well, Gundam pilots." Quatre smiled.

To be continued…


	4. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, Gundam P...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Kim Possible, any movies, books, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

**Kim Possible & Gundam Wing:**

**Silent Wars**

**Chapter 4: Kim and Ron, Gundam Pilots**

000

Kim and Ron stood within the enormous mobile suit bay. The gray walls, the giant mobile suits, the stench of motor oil, fresh paint and metal filled their noses. They walked along with their Gundam pilot teachers looking up at the Gundanium giants around them. Looking at each mobile suit they felt dwarfed by them as if they had stepped into some fairy tale with these metal giants as their villains. They passed the flighty Wing Gundam, the frightening DeathScythe, the fully armed Heavyarms, the armored Sandrock, and the Shenlong.

At the end of this line up were two suits that Kim and Ron wanted to see for a very long time, they were like kids waiting for a new bike and then finally seeing it. They were filled with such elation that they sped ahead of the other Gundams to catch a glimpse of them. Towering over the miniature Ron and Kim were the red Mercurius and the blue Vayeate. Looking at these two suits, it was clear that the right choice was made.

"How do you like them?" Quatre asked.

"I like" Ron smiled gawking at his prize after so much hard training that he had to go through, "man, KP! We are going to kick Shego's butt!"

"Kick butt." Rufus cheered

"Would you two like to take your suits for a test run?" Quatre asked

"Sure." Kim answered, "How do we get in?"

"Just say open."

"Open?" Kim and Ron asked together

The cockpit doors to the Mercurius and the Vayeate came wide open. With the door came a singular cable that was stretching down to the ground. As if someone within the cockpit was lowering the rope down to the Gundam pilots and was waiting for them to come back up. Ron and Kim looked at each other stunned wondering how this was accomplished.

"Just one more thing." Quatre held up one finger as if he was going to tell the single most important thing, "There are space suits in the cockpit. Put them on before you go out into space."

"Got it." Kim smiled as she went to the blue Vayeate and Ron went to the red Mercurius. Kim saw two straps on the cable that looked like shoe stirrups from a horse saddle. She took hold of the one near her head and placed her foot in the one closest to the ground. She wanted to ask Quatre what to do now but before she could even ask she felt the rope start to pull upward to the cockpit.

"Ah!" A scream came from Kim's left, and she knew who it had to be. She turned her head and her hunch had hit the bulls-eye. Ron was dangling by the foot stirrup of the cable as it was pulling up to the cockpit. She looked down to the Gundam pilots and most of them had their hands on their faces in embarrassment. All of them had a look that said _he really is an idiot._ Then again, Kim couldn't blame them, Ron was known to do stupid things but somehow they always worked out in the end. She looked and found Ron straightening himself out as he got to the cockpit.

She climbed into the cockpit seeing how fresh and new everything was. Every panel, every button and every screen was glistening with its newness. She took in a deep whiff and it all smelled like new pants or the interior of a brand new car. There on the seat was a space suit and with the training she got she was able to put the suit on within a few minutes. With her helmet on and the space visor up she looked out to the Mercurius and she saw that Ron was already suited up along with his "naked mole rat" Rufus in his own space suit. Both were giving their thumbs up to Kim that said, "we're ready to go Kim."

"We're ready to go!" Kim called down to the Gundam pilots. They heard Kim's message and the Gundam left the mobile suit bay. From Kim's training she knew that if the Gundam pilots stayed in the mobile suit bay and the door were to be opened, they would be sucked or more accurately blown out into space. Kim closed her space visor and she called to Ron and Rufus to do the same thing.

The two sat back in their cockpits, seat belting into the cockpit chairs and attaching the oxygen and nitrogen hoses to the space suits. They heard the flow of the gases as they passed into their suits. They breathed in the artificial air that made Kim think of going to the dentist and being gassed with Nitrous Oxide. Next they turned on the suits, they watched as the new lights began to burn within the controls and hearing the computers start to whir.

"Way cool." Kim smiled like a kid in a candy store when the screens began to display the outside, "Ron, come in Ron. Can you hear me?"

A window popped up to Kim's left and there she saw the face of Ron behind his space helmet, "I'm here KP. This thing is cool, it's like one big video game!"

"Totally." Kim agreed, "now we just wait for the door to open."

Kim looked out to her right screen where the door to space lay. Slowly she watched it open to the blackness of space, the specks of stars and the glow of the Earth in the distance. She never truly stopped to admire the beauty of the Earth, especially from this distance. IT was incredible with the white sheen of the Earth's atmosphere, the deep blue oceans, and the brown-green tones of the great continents. The view was broken when a small window came up with Quatre's face in it.

"Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable." He said, "this will be your test run of the Mercurius and the Vayeate. Are you ready?"

"Born and ready to go." Kim smiled

"I'm ready to bust some moves." Ron confirmed.

"Gundams Mercurius and Vayeate, Launch!" Quatre commanded.

With the vast amounts of training Kim and Ron have gone through the Mercurius and the Vayeate launched as if they were professional Gundams.

"Yea-ha!" Ron screamed with glee, "man, this is cool!"

Kim couldn't agree more, the actual feeling of piloting her own mobile suit made her feel special. Kim never drove a car on her own but flying this mobile suit gave her a very good idea of what it must feel like. Except a car can't be driven in space. Bringing the view around she saw the space station in view of her forward screen.

"Deploying targets." Quatre's voice stated.

From the space station came a small swarm of lights. To Ron in the Mercurius and Rufus at his side he had a small flashback to his childhood. It was of Camp Wannaweep; one of the worst summers that he'd ever experienced. During that time, Ron had mistaken a beehive for a pinecone. He had grabbed it and watched the bees swarm out and they stung him like mad. He knew then what a pincushion felt like. Watching the targets come out of that station made him think about it and cringe in fear. Then he felt the controls of the Mercurius at his fingertips and his confidence swelled like a balloon with water. He was armed and ready. He would no longer be afraid.

"Begin!" Quatre commanded.

Kim started it all, using the enormous beam cannon of the Vayeate. She felt the whir of the generator within the suit. Even with the cannon charging like a camera flash she moved the target sights. She wanted to make sure that when the cannon was ready to fire that she would hit the targets and not empty space, the station, or even worse Ron in the Mercurius. Moving the target sights around to match the oncoming objects she kept seeing the same message in her screen.

"Charging"

She breathed heavily in annoyance waiting for the sign to go away. She wanted to see the kind of power that this suit could demonstrate. With the cannon charging and the targets moving closer, another obstruction came in her way, the red Mercurius. It dashed into the field of targets like a soldier into enemy territory. She watched as it took one of its disk shields out from its armament. It was the one shaped like the cup and handle of a fencing foil. From it came a long green beam of light like a lightsaber. This was the beam sword for the Mercurius. The suit landed itself inside the field of targets, it hacked, it slashed and diced the targets like fruit in a blender.

The fighting that the Mercurius did was so fast and incredible that Kim completely forgot that it was Ron Stoppable that was in there. The same boy who would act goofy like the kid he was. She remembered back to how the other cheerleaders would laugh and run when Ron wanted to date them. She smirked in the thought of telling all of them how Ron piloted a big robot called a Gundam like a pro. She brought herself back to reality when she looked to find the "charging" sign was gone. She took aim but wanted to make sure she wouldn't hit the Mercurius. Each time she moved her sights the red suit was in the way. Her heart jumped at the thought of pulling the trigger and injuring her best friend and partner.

"Move Ron." She muttered out of frustration.

"I'm a little busy here, KP." Ron replied

Kim remembered the internal COM system between each mobile suit. She felt like slapping her forehead for not remembering that fact. No sense in worrying about it now, she thought. She turned her attention back to the targets and found a clean shot. She pulled the trigger and felt the whole suit shake as a beam shot out to the targets. After the exploded like fireworks Kim found out she took out half of them.

"Wow," she thought, "this thing really does pack a punch."

Next she controlled the Vayeate to pull out its beam saber. It extended in a glowing green beam with a great intense hue that light up the cockpit from the screens. She ignited the thrusters and flew to the target field. With the beam saber in hand and the Mercurius with her she sliced, diced, hacked and lopped the targets. They were doing it so prolifically that when the last target was shot down it had felt like only a few minutes had passed. Had they been there on that battlefield for such a short time?

"You passed with flying colors." Quatre congratulated

"Booya!" Ron shouted with his school boy giddiness.

Do-do-do-do-do.

Kim's Kimmunicator beeped, she took it out and pressed the receive button like a cell phone. She only knew to say one thing when she answered it.

"What's the stitch?" She asked

She saw the familiar face of Wade, the very person who could hold the answers to her questions. Wade took a sip of his fountain soda, licked his lips for the sweetness, and gave his report.

"I found her." He said with a sheepish smile.

"'Bout time." Kim moaned.

"Give me a break, Kim. Shego did an extremely excellent job of covering her tracks. Even better than Dr. Drakken."

Kim shrugged, "So, where is she?"

"The Antarctic."

"Burr!" Kim shuttered, "No wonder we had such a hard time trying to find her."

"I've sent the message to Preventer as well, Good luck."

"Thanks Wade."

000

Back on the station all of the Preventer Gundams were briefed on the location of Shego within the Antarctic. Though for Ron and Kim they had other things on their minds. It was a feeling that the two of them have had since the first week they arrived on this station, homesickness. The two of them missed their homes, the great pleasures of it; they even missed the annoyances. Ron missed having the girls laugh at him with his attempts of asking them on dates. Yet that didn't give him the bigger effect of homesickness, there was something else that he missed terribly. It was Beuno Nacho, the local Mexican fast food restaurant; Ron missed that more than anything else in all of Middleton. All of it, their burritos, the nachos, tacos, and even his own creation, the naco, it all made him homesick. Kim herself missed the annoyances of Bonnie on the cheerleading squad, the pressures that she had to face from day to day and even her little brothers, Jim and Tim. She was just as homesick as Ron.

The only comfort that Kim and Ron had were the video emails that Ron and Kim's family would send them. Ron remembered how his mom would always be worried about him being up in space and all. Though his father was impressed that his boy was finally going somewhere and it wasn't to the Beuno Nacho. Still they said how much they missed him and Kim's family also expressed how much they missed her too. Even the twins, Tim and Jim were missing here at the dinner table. How it was so empty without her and her mom said the same along with her dad. Though the most surprising was the video mail from Kim's cheerleading squad, all of them missed her terribly. Thankfully Bonnie was keeping the squad together, much to the dismay of Kim. Still she and Ron felt incredibly homesick and it wouldn't be for the last time or maybe it would since the defeat of Shego would be close. The two of them imagined how good it would feel to be back home. Still, they had to focus on the mission at hand, who knows what kind of evils Shego could be planning.

To be continued…


	5. Battlefield Antarctica

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Kim Possible, any movies, books, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

**Notice to Readers:** To understand certain parts of this story, you'll have to read the other stories before this one. It is recommended by not required. 

**Kim Possible & Gundam Wing:**

**Silent Wars**

**Chapter 5: Battlefield ****Antarctica******

000

The Preventer Gundams had come to Earth heading for the Antarctic all of them feeling the air growing colder and colder around them. It was decided that because of the destination and the kind of battle that was coming Preventer decided to use a boat to get down there. Kim had a suggestion to use a super tanker she saved once. It was on a mission when someone tried to create an oil spill, which she foiled. The captain of the ship was more than happy to help her as well as Preventer in whatever they needed. The captain though had to remind Kim of the messy mission, but she had to shrug and say, "_It was no big."_

On deck Kim and Ron were looking out into the vast sea, the Atlantic was the very sea that they were traveling upon. The distinct salty moist air was all around them, and the cold. Each day it grew colder and colder on the way down. So much that Kim and Ron had to wear special suits to make the cold a little more bearable. The air was also growing thick with the impending danger that was coming over the horizon. Neither Ron nor Kim were ever this tense about going on a mission, perhaps it was because of the kind of warning they were given about the Epyon that Shego would have in her possession. A great reassurance to both of them was the fact that they had the back up of all those weeks of training under the Gundams. The mobile suits Mercurius and Vayeate, but the greatest reassurance was the Gundams themselves. With that in mind they felt like they had an army backing them up on this mission.

It wasn't just the Gundams that they knew whom were backing them up, they had also received a new member. Apparently this member had been scouring the world looking for Shego as well. This was a man with silvery blonde hair and blue eyes, he called himself Preventer Wind. It was only a few days ago on this super tanker that he introduced himself to Kim and Ron. Kim was immediately taken aback by this man, his good looks and his charm stunned her, but she knew that he was way too old for her. Plus he had brought another Gundam with him; it was called the Tallgeese III. To Kim and Ron it was a very odd looking mobile suit indeed, but both of them wanted to see it in action, and that chance was coming over the horizon.

The Gundams had launched from the super tanker and headed to the sight for Shego's base. It seemed nearly senseless when they reached the actual continent Kim and Ron had lost sense of direction since all of it was white. The only other colors were the blue sky above, other than that it was all white. If it weren't for the heads up displays within the cockpits of the Gundams they wouldn't have the slightest clue if they were going in the right direction. Then it came up; there it was an enormous base, just like any other that Kim or Ron had come to when facing their villains. As Kim had said before, "all lairs start to look alike after a while". This would be it, perhaps the last time that Kim would have to face Shego.

Little did she know that upon the other side of the battlefield, Shego was watching. She watched through the thick glass and ice crusted windows at the approaching Gundams. Her face was already smiling at the fact that they were coming. It all seemed to good to be true and the best part to her was that there was no goofy Dr. Drakken to foul up her plans. No longer would she have to tell him to touch nothing that she knew exactly how it all worked. She reached down to the microphone extending out of the control panels.

"All mobile dolls, launch. Target the intruders. Show no mercy."

Outside in the dangerously cold Antarctic environment the Gundams watched a truly horrible sight. From the base came mobile dolls, Virgo type mobile dolls, coming in swarms like bees. Kim and Ron had been briefed on what mobile dolls were, basically mobile suits that could function without the presence of a pilot. So even mobile suit warfare becomes like that of push-button wars, where the enemies can be miles away and watch the battle without loosing or killing a single life. In the particular situation Kim and Ron were in, theirs and the Gundams lives were on the line.

"Split formation!" Quatre called, "take on as many mobile dolls as you can."

Disregarding Quatre's orders, Kim and Ron stayed together, since that was the actual function of the Mercurius and the Vayeate, to depend upon each other. The Mercurius with its shields the defense and the Vayeate with its cannon the offense.

Taking to the battle immediately, Kim got behind the shields that Ron had already deployed while her cannon charged. They watched the mobile dolls in action, they looked like a combination of the suits that she and Ron were piloting. The enormous cannon of the Vayeate and the shield disks of the Mercurius.

The Gundams were fighting fiercely, the Wing Zero with its buster rifle destroying tens of mobile dolls. The DeathScythe was slicing through them as fast as it could then disappearing into nothingness and reappearing to take down more. The Heavyarms opened all compartments in its body firing all bullets and missiles as well as firing the cannon in each direction it could. Sandrock, like the DeathScythe could only slice the mobile dolls, yet sometimes the shields would deflect or hold back the Sandrock knives. The Shenlong was doing quite well against them, deploying its Dragon Fang and getting in close enough that the shields that the mobile dolls had didn't matter.

The Mercurius and the Vayeate were doing just as well against them. Though Kim had to use the Vayeate beam sword since the cannon took so long to charge. The mobile dolls didn't take that long to bring down, but Kim knew that this was too easy when facing Shego. Come to think of it, she thought, where is she? It was a question that she would regret to think. Off in the distance she saw something come out of the base, her mind thought back to the schematics that Trieze Kushrinada showed her and her mind clicked into place. It was the Gundam Epyon, a devil of a Gundam. She watched as it sped out in bird mode looking unlike anything she had ever seen before. It came close and then began to transform. High above Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable saw the Gundam Epyon, floating above the Antarctic terrain with wings spread like a demon and a whip extending from its shield like a dungeon master. Yet it was just the eyes that sent terror both into Kim and Ron. Kim heard a familiar voice over her COM.

"Hey, Kimmie." The voice said, "long time."

"Shego." Kim whispered, "So not."

Kim held onto the controls of the Vayeate and floored the thrusters to its maximum. She wanted to get Shego, but as she accelerated to the Epyon she watched as it drew a weapon from its hip. It looked like the hilt of a sword with a cable attaching to its hip. The hilt of the sword began to emit a large glowing beam; Kim made the connection that it was a beam sword. Her brain was switching from the options of either being offensive of defensive. As she watched the Epyon's beam sword she decided to switch to defensive. The beam sword came down on Kim and it looked like it was going to slice her in half but she brought up her beam saber against it. She watched as the two swords sparked against each other. Kim could swear that she saw Shego's face in the eyes of the Epyon and she was laughing.

"Not so tough now, Kimmie, are you?" She asked

"Careful Shego." Kim warned, "I've been trained by the Gundams!"

"Ooooo!" Shego said sarcastically, "Oooo, I'm so scared."  
"Ron!" Kim called

"Coming KP!" Ron replied as he took the beam shield of the Mercurius and accelerated to the Epyon. He came with such a speed that Shego had never seen. She had to ask herself the question was it really Ron Stoppable, Kim's chum in that Mobile Suit? Then she saw the way that the red mobile suit was holding its beam sword, Shego knew that he was serious. She drew back and brought around the whip coming from the shield on the Epyon's left arm. It came down on the Mercurius with incredible speed. Ron looked at it and noticed with his newly trained eyes that it was burning red. Of course, his sense told him it wasn't good and he quickly thought of a recourse action. He brought up the shields of the Mercurius and the whip was deflected.

"Nice move." Shego congratulated, "but just watch this."

Kim and Ron both were confused as to what Shego was going to do, but the Gundams would have a pretty good idea. She was about to do the most universally stupid and dangerous maneuver a suit like the Epyon can offer. Shego reached down to the controls within the cockpit and switched on the Zero system. Within the Epyon cockpit, Shego was dressed in full flight suit with the colors of black and green. Over her head she wore a helmet that completely covered her face. There were no eyeholes, just a small shield that came down over that area, but within the helmet she could see everything that the Epyon could display. It was a way to bring the screens closer to her. At the moment she switched on the Zero system, it began to do its effects. It began to beep, louder and faster with each passing second. Shego watched within the helmet the combat data that she had seen of Kim, Ron and the Gundams. It was passing by her face so quick that she couldn't even keep track, but the beeping was going so fast that she couldn't hear anything else. Then everything within her vision began to glow yellow.

"You're all my enemies." She said, "anyone who fights me is my enemy! You'll all die!"

"Uh-oh." Ron said to himself, "we really got a problem."  
"Big problem." Rufus said from the flight suit pocket.

The Epyon spread its wings and raised its beam sword above its head. It had happened, Shego had lost herself to the Zero system, and they were going to pay the price. Shego attacked the Mercurius and the Vayeate, she sliced off their arms and legs leaving them to fall into the icy continent below. Even then, it wasn't enough for Shego, she turned her attention to the mobile dolls that she had built in her own lair. She sliced them all just as easily as she had created them. In attacking her own mobile dolls she kept screaming the same line over and over again.

"All my enemies." She screamed, "You're all my enemies."

All Kim and Ron could do was watch from their damaged suits. Thankfully Shego never damaged either suit completely otherwise both would have to bail out. Even that would make it worse, out of the exploding suit and into the freezing cold.

What they couldn't see was the great conflict that was going on inside the cockpit of the Epyon. Shego knew that it was dangerous to even use the Zero system. She had tried it once before a week ago and it took so much control that it took an even greater amount of will power to get out of it. As she was so immersed in the Zero system she could only watch from the back of her mind. She saw herself destroying the mobile dolls and shredding the Gundams to pieces. That was when she began to hallucinate, she was seeing past memories. She remembered to that time when she and Dr. Drakken had the first run in with Kim Possible. They chased Kim back to Middleton to get a miniature tick off of her and in the pursuit Shego made a limitation to Dr. Drakken.

"What did we agree on?" Shego asked

"I touch nothing?" the goofy doctor asked.

"Yeah!" She answered

She flashed forward to when she had stolen a Club Banana jacket, green leather. She remembered how annoyed Kim looked when she saw her in that jacket. She delighted to when she had come to Drakken's lair without Ron Stoppable, the only time when she was safely tied up. Still that didn't work like every other plan that Drakken had made, but this time Shego was in control. This time her plan was working. She had beaten Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable in their mobile suits.

"Aha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" She laughed, "I'm winning!"

She relished in her victory, but Epyon had turned against her. It started to show her images of a horrible future. She saw herself being defeated by another suit, this one looked just as fierce as the Epyon. It was armed with a twin cannon rifle and a large shield. She watched as the ends of the rifle were pointed right at her face. She knew what was going to come from that gun. It came true as the barrels began to burn yellow and the color engulfed her. She screamed as she pulled off her helmet. She was sweating so much that her long black hair was damp down to her skin, her make up was running and her lip color smeared. She looked at the screens and didn't want to be taken advantage of at a weak moment. She grabbed hold of the Epyon's controls, switched to bird mode and flew off into the distance.

Shego had left behind her a mess of devastation, everything, mobile suits, Gundams and even the base was nothing but rubble. She had caused the damage and yet her conscious mind could do nothing. Do nothing except sit back and watch the horror show. This was a day that would live on forever in the minds of Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible, the day that the battle had been both lost and won.

To be continued…


	6. Refuge in a Kingdom

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Kim Possible, any movies, books, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

**Kim Possible & Gundam Wing:**

**Silent Wars**

**Chapter 6: Refuge in a Kingdom**

000

It was the bitterest defeat any of them had ever faced. They knew the kind of power that the Gundam Epyon had from what Treize Kushrinada had designed. No one had ever counted on the reality to be much worse than what was on paper. Heero Yuy once asked Trieze if he felt that he had built a God when he created the Epyon. Kim Possible asked a counter question of whether it was a God or the Devil himself that Treize created. It all seemed hopeless to try and defeat a suit with such abilities as well as an evil pilot as Shego. How could any of the Gundams or even the great Kim Possible beat something of such magnitude?

That was when Quatre made the command to fall back to a place of refuge. A place where the Gundams could recover their strength, rebuild their mobile suits and rethink their plans. The Gundams all had lost their spirit in fighting but they knew that the orders had to be followed. It wouldn't do any of them any good to stay in the Antarctic. The place of refuge was the Sank Kingdom.

At first, Kim Possible was truly broken by the defeat made by Shego. Then again, she was the only one who could even come closer to her. No one else could do it, except her. Even with all that training Shego had beaten her. That was the most disappointing part to Kim, she had given it 140 percent and still Shego had beaten her. She wanted revenge for her wounded pride, but it wasn't the time for revenge, it was time to heal.

The day was warm and sunny when the Gundams had arrived at the Sank Kingdom. The sky was remarkably blue with the clouds just the right shade of white. The birds that flew overhead chirped cheerfully, it seemed that even nature itself around this place was welcoming the Gundams. The cheerfulness of this Kingdom seemed to brighten Kim just a tad, and even Ron who had bad summer camp memories was enjoying this. They stopped to admire the beauty when they were climbing the steps of the St. Gabriel Institute, the main office building of the Sank Kingdom, as well as a school of pacifism. Soon Ron and Kim caught up with the other Gundams as they walked to the institute.

At the top of the stony steps Kim and Ron were met with the sights of boys and girls in school uniforms. This was quite an odd sight or them to see since at their school there were no school uniforms because of the argument of individuality. However, when looked at from a certain point of view they were wearing uniforms except they were from Club Banana. Among the boys and girls in uniforms there was on there that was waiting for them. It was a young girl in a similar school uniform but with a white jacket. She had the kindest blue eyes as well as long dirty blonde hair that came down to her waist.

All of the Gundams began to bow to the girl in the white jacket as if she was some member of royalty. Kim was thinking the same thing, since she had her own experience from dealing with Prince Wally of the Roddegan Kingdom. She didn't realize that she had hit the bulls-eye in thinking that.

"Princess Relena." Quatre bowed

"Princess?" Kim asked. She looked at the girl and thought to herself that this princess must be no older than she must and she's a princess? It was incredible, but then remembering back to Prince Wally, she wondered if this princess would be a pain in the ass like Wally.

"I don't believe we had the pleasure." Relena stepped forward to Kim and Ron; "I'm Princess Relena Dorlin Peacecraft."

Ron immediately got down on one knee to the princess; "You're majesty." He began to giggle on the inside, _you're majesty, how cool is that?_ When Ron looked up at the princess he began to feel funny on the inside. It was the feeling of butterflies swirling in a mad dance in the pit of his stomach. He had this feeling before a few times in his life but nothing quite this potent and it all started with just a simple glance. He wanted to do things, such silly little things; he wanted to climb the creeping vines of some medieval castle to bring Princess Relena a single rose. He wanted to climb to the highest building and sing at the top of his lungs, but he knew that he'd make a bigger fool of himself than ever, so he kept still.

"You're majesty." Kim bowed. She did it out of respect, plus from what she's seen at first with this princess she didn't seem stuck up or condescending. Kim was a woman of tolerance, but there was only so much that she could tolerate.

"I have heard of you from the Preventer reports," Relena stated. "You must be Kim Possible the teenage mercenary for hire. And this must be your partner, Ron Stoppable."

Just then, Ron's pet came out onto his shoulder and took his own bow to the Princess.

"And you must be Rufus." Relena bent over to pet the bowing naked mole rat. She stood back up; "I welcome all of you here to the Sank Kingdom. You should know that among my supporters has been the Rodeghan nation that you saved."

"Rodeghan?" Kim said to herself, "Oh yes, Prince Wally."

How could she forget Prince Wally? The uptight aristocrat who thought that the entire world could revolve around him, but that changed when Kim came into the picture. It was during that time that Kim was running for class president, but Wally had "thrown his crown into the race". Of course, Wally won and served out his year, and it was during that year that his father the King was supporting the Sank Kingdom.

"Thank you again." Quatre smiled, "For allowing us to stay here in this nation."

Relena shook her head, "After the support my nation had received from you and other nations, I have a lot to owe you."

Kim Possible smirked, it sounded so much like the thanks and praises that she would get from past acquaintances. The past missions that she did in saving people from the most horrible of predicaments. She was so used to hearing it from others to her but not like this.

"By the way," Quatre added, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Quatre." Relena smiled, "There is to be a party tonight here at the institute. All of you are invited. Formal dress will be provided to you."

"Formal dress?" Kim thought, "I've never been to a formal party."

Later that day, Kim and Ron were in the dinning room of the St. Gabriel Institute. It wasn't exactly called a cafeteria at least by the connotation that Kim and Ron were used to. The idea of a cafeteria or an eating area in a school was having linoleum floors, fluorescent lighting, and lines for substandard food. This was different; the dinning room of the St. Gabriel Institute had carpeted floors, sheik tables, elegant chairs, and waiters in tuxedos going from table to table. Everything about this institute, which was actually a fancy title for a school, was wonderful for Kim and Ron.

Though there was one uncomfortable part that they had to deal with, the school uniforms. Kim had to wear a Victorian style dress that came right down to her ankles, it made her feel like something out of an Anne of Green Gables novel. Ron on the other hand had to wear a suit that made him feel special, like a million bucks, though he was uncomfortable with it at first. That was quickly forgotten when they made their order.

Ron looked at Kim seeing some kind of trouble in her eyes. Then again, Ron had been around Kim for so long that he could tell what Kim is thinking either by a look or simply by a feeling. He had to ask.

"What's wrong, Kim?" He asked

Kim fidgeted in her seat, "This uniform really is uncomfortable, I feel like I'm wearing a few pounds worth of underwear."

"I'm not talking about that, KP. It's something else isn't it?"

Kim couldn't hide it, "It's about the dance tonight, I've never been to a formal dance before. The closest thing was with Josh."

"Yeah, and I had to spend it locked up in a closet."

"I am sorry about that, Ron." Kim apologized with a great sincerity; "but I still have no idea what to wear at a formal dance."

"They said that they'd provide dress for all of us, but you know I really like it here."

"Except for this uniform." Kim said with frustration as she continued to fidget in her seat straightening out her dress.

"Excuse me." A voice came out of nowhere.

Kim, Ron and Rufus who jumped out onto the table looked in the direction of the voice. It sounded like a woman's but the sound and tone in that voice seemed sinister in a way. Almost like Shego's but it wasn't her. They looked to find a young girl standing next to their table. She had long, long blonde hair that came down to the tops of her legs. She had menacingly blue eyes the kind of blue that looked icy. They also had a stare that made Ron, Kim and Rufus shiver all over like feeling a cold breeze from a nearby window. Crowning those eyes were the oddest of eyebrows that they had ever seen, forked like V's lying on their sides. It added to the menacing look that this young girl gave off.

"My name is Dorothy Catalonia." She said, "I am a direct relative of the head of the Romafeller foundation."

"And that relates to me how?" Kim thought. She didn't want to say that to this girl's face, because she really didn't want to be rude. So she simply extended the same pleasantry.

"My name is Kim Possible." She said, "and this is my partner, Ron Stoppable."

"I've heard of the work you do." Dorothy mentioned looking down at Kim with those pale blue eyes, "it really is quite impressive. Though I do think that you're amateur since most of the enemies you fought escaped."

That really pushed it, Kim had been called an amateur before, others had even challenged her back at Middleton High. She knew how to deal with this, now that she made the connection, Dorothy Catalonia reminded Kim of her co-cheerleader, Bonnie. The same uptight, holier than thou, better than you attitude. It was this attitude that annoyed Kim quite a lot, she had to rise to the challenge of this girl.

"I'd like to see you try the work I do." Kim said, "I don't see you risking your neck for others like I did. That's what I think, you're just sitting behind safe boundaries on your cushioned powdered ass while the rest of us actually risk our lives."

Kim felt so proud of herself that she had knocked down this girl without even trying really hard. She felt the kind of pride when she saw Bonnie's face when she told her about the kind of responsibilities a cheerleading squad captain had to perform. Especially after all the hard work that Bonnie put in to try and become captain. Then she found out that the hard work was only beginning, then Kim estimated that Bonnie would only last two weeks before cracking under the responsibility. She was wrong, Bonnie had quit only after a few days and Kim felt that same kind of pride when she knocked Dorothy Catalonia down, the snobbish girl.

"I'm impressed by your reaction, Ms. Possible." Dorothy said, "but your still an amateur who can't kill their enemies when needed."

Kim didn't look, but she heard a great slap, like two pieces of raw meat hitting each other with great speed. She snapped her view over to where the sound came from, she saw Ron Stoppable standing on his feet with his hand in a position that suggested he had already done his task. She then looked to Dorothy who was holding her hand to her face. Her icy blue shivering stare now turned into something that Kim never expected, surprise. Kim connected the dots, Ron Stoppable a boy who was shy around women had slapped Dorothy Catalonia.

"Kim has done more for anyone in her own lifetime than you ever gave consideration." Ron stated, "I think you're an amateur for trying to tell her what to do when you're doing nothing. I can't stand your arrogance."

Kim had never heard such touching and eloquent words coming from Ron Stoppable. It was as if he was possessed by something that wasn't Ron, or maybe it was a part of Ron that Kim had never seen. She felt a sense of pride knowing that she had someone like Ron who was there to back her up in times of need. She watched Dorothy waddling off with her hand still at her face and saw Ron come back down to his seat with a serious look in his face. It wasn't that feigning seriousness that Kim would normally see, it was purely genuine. She had a feeling that Ron was trying to defend Kim's pride or honor by what he did.

"Can you believe her?" Ron asked with his eyes ablaze and head shaking.

Kim could only smile in knowing that her best friend was there always to back her up.

To be continued…


	7. A Night to Remember

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Kim Possible, any movies, books, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

**Kim Possible & Gundam Wing:**

**Silent Wars**

**Chapter 7: A Night to Remember**

000

The party began later that night and the worries that Kim had about dress were as Ron had restated. In her room that Kim had been given there was a white box on the bed. It was the same kind of box that she'd expect to have the word "Club Banana" written on it, but the box was purely white. She wondered what kind of dress she would find in it, if it would be anything like the stuffy uniform that Kim had on. She sat down on the bed and opened the box; there she saw the most beautiful dress she had even laid eyes upon. At first it had a shine to it, she immediately made the association that it was either silk or satin. She knew right away that whoever designed it was certainly not in "fashion denial", since it was the color of a royal blue. Kim had read recently that royal blue was the new black as it stated. She felt its texture and it felt so smooth to her touch.

She immediately took off her uniform to put on this new dress. Once it was on she found something else in the box; she found a pair of blue gloves to go along with the dress. She looked in the mirror and found the dress to be sleeveless as well as having a low neck, but it was only just low enough to show the accent of her bosom. With her hair she felt like a princess in her own right. Just then she heard a knock at the door and she went to open it. She turned the doorknob and found the most surprising sight she had ever seen.

Kim had found Ron Stoppable in the most wondrous outfit she had ever seen a man wear. It reminded Kim of something that either Mozart, Beethoven or some kind of French Prince would wear. It had trims of gold around the cuffs, the collar and the lapels. It also had colors of Red, black and white. The coat itself was red and white, but only the collar and the cuffs were black with that gold trim. He also had a red cummerbund; a black vest and a white ascot that he tried to straighten out with his white glove covered hands. Ron Stoppable looked like a prince he looked at Kim with a smile that she had only seen with Josh.

"You look wonderful, KP." He said as he held out his arm, "Shall I take you to the dance?"

Kim responded by curtseying to Ron, "I'd be honored, Ron Stoppable."

The two went to the dance, which was like a fairy tale ball, everyone dressed in fancy super formal clothes and dancing to an orchestra upon a small stage. Kim had been to a dance before with Josh but never anything quite like this before. This would truly be a night to remember.

Kim and Ron left each other's side to go looking for the others. Each of them managed to run into the other Gundam pilots each of them dressed in similar attires but with different color arrangements. Then each of them had found the person that they were looking for.

Kim on one side of the ballroom had found who she had been looking for, Quatre Raberba Winner. Ron, on the other hand, had found Relena Dorlin Peacecraft. The two wanted one dance from the person they desired the most.

Kim looked at Quatre from a distance who was talking with a few people who seemed important, like visiting ambassadors. From that distance that Kim was at, Quatre looked like an ambassador himself, but she had nearly forgotten that Quatre was no older than she was. Even with that in mind she found herself in the same quandary as she had with Josh Mienke. She wanted to ask Quatre to dance but she couldn't motivate herself. It was that internal fear that she had with Josh, that he might say no. Still, after dealing with space training, dangerous weapons, Shego and all the other villains, this shouldn't be too hard. Yet, she still couldn't do it.

"Damn it, Kim!" She told herself, "Quit flaking and ask him."

She made herself move step by step, watching the handsome Quatre draw closer and closer. Finally as she took the final steps towards Quatre, she thought, "What am I afraid of? I've been around him long enough to know him." She walked with confidence to Quatre. As she took the final steps she saw Quatre turn away from the people he was talking to. Kim's heart jumped, now was the chance, she walked up to Quatre.

"Ah, Kim Possible." Quatre smiled

Kim was shuddering again on the inside, "Quatre," She said with slight shakiness, "would you like to dance with me?"

"I can't now." Quatre said, "I have a dignitary from the Rodeghan Kingdom to talk to."

Kim thought of a back up plan, she bunched up her shoulders, pursed her lips, and looked at Quatre longingly. The back-up plan was Kim's signature look.

"Oh no," Quatre laughed, "not the puppy-dog pout."

Kim continued her look, which to Quatre struck him so well that he couldn't' hold back. It was such a cute look that Quatre could have kissed her on the spot. He couldn't deny her.

"Alright," he said with a smile and held out his arm, "let's dance."

Ron Stoppable had a little more confidence in his approach to Relena Dorlin Peacecraft. Yet, he was still in the same situation, scared as hell to approach her. The one cheering him on was his friend on his shoulder, Rufus.

"Go!" Rufus squeaked, "Go!"

"Alright, Rufus." Ron muttered. He continued his addled pace to Relena, who like Quatre, was speaking to several important people. Ron's stomach was taking more twists and turns than a pretzel. IT rolled over and over so much that he wasn't sure if he should dash to the bathroom or if it was just in his head. With the sick feeling in his stomach he was still weighing his decisions of whether to truly make a fool of himself or really regret not going it.

"No." He said to himself as he at last came into speaking distance of Relena. His eyes looking down at his shoes as Relena turned to look at him.

"Your majesty." Ron bowed, "would you like to dance with me?"

Ron's heart was full of hope as he looked up to see Relena curtsey to him. His heart them jumped to his throat anticipating what Relena might say.

"I'd be honored to." She said

Ron wanted nothing more than to dance, jump, scream and sing with joy. The girl that he had longed for had just said yes to him. He would have loved to see Kim's cheerleading squad see him now. Would he still be as detestable to them now? Ron didn't care, he took Relena's arm very gently and guided her to the dance floor.

Amid all the conversation and dancing in the ballroom there were only two couples that had attracted the most attention. They were, Quatre Raberba Winner with Kim Possible and Relena Dorlin Peacecraft with Ron Stoppable. They may have attracted the most attention but no one cleared the dance floor for them. They simply blended in with the crowd. Even though there was a good amount of gossip and whispering.

"That's Quatre from the Winner family with Kim Possible."

"And that's Princess Relena with Ron Stoppable."

The two couples danced to a song that the orchestra played as if they had written it themselves. The song was soft and sweet like chocolate for the ears. The drums had a moderate beat while the guitars were plucked ever so lightly, and the singer began to sing the song with a longing soft tone:

_At first you smile then you turn away_

_I've been thinking what I should say_

_All has not been a state of dreaming_

_I'm still dreaming._

_I look at you, I'm just a guy_

_I know my place, but still I'll try._

_You must be tired of people asking._

_But I'm still asking, please._

_Oh, please let me down, easy._

_Please, just let me down easy. _

_ Can't you hear my heart is calling?_

_ You don't know how hard I've fallen for you."_

How true this song was for Kim and Ron. They had fallen far and hard, head over heels for the person they were with. They wanted to confess these feelings, but the song was so melodic and sweet that they didn't want the mood spoiled.

Kim loving every minute she had with Quatre's soft, gentle grip on her waist for this dance. His fair, pleasant face, that bleach blonde hair, and those kind blue eyes. Everything about Quatre was delight for her. Even the suit he was wearing, which was similar to what Ron had, except Quatre had the earth tones of light tan, browns and beige for his.

Ron felt the same way about Relena, cherishing the way her hands wrapped around his neck. It stirred such feelings and instincts that he never knew were so potent. He loved Relena's hair, every strand like golden rays of the sun. Her eyes like the deepest sapphires that would make even diamonds jealous.

At last when the dance was done, they couldn't contain their emotions any further. Like the rising tide they had to let it all go.

"Um, Quatre." Kim said while her left hand gripped her right arm.

"Relena." Ron said at the same time with his hands sheepishly behind his back.

"I'm in love with you." The two of them said it with such sincerity that it blew Quatre and Relena away. The two of them hoped to have the same feelings be told back to them. But the answer they got was something completely unexpected.

First, Kim got her response from Quatre. He smiled, which sent Kim's heart flying with anticipation. She even imagined in the back of her mind being married to Quatre, being so much in love that it could span centuries and being so rich that they'd own Club Banana itself. Then, as quickly as Quatre smiled, it quickly turned to a frown.

"I'm sorry, Kim." He said with a heavy tone in his voice, "I'm in love with someone else."

Kim's heart once in flight had crashed, burned, and sunk through the floor beneath her feet. All her dreams and fantasies that involved Quatre were shattered like a cheap mirror. Everything suddenly seemed so bleak for Kim, like a great dark storm had come into her life and it didn't seem eager to go away. Her throat was dry; she could only ask one question;

"With who?" She asked eyes staring at Quatre.

"Dorothy Catalonia." Quatre answered

"WHAT!" Kim screamed on the inside. She wanted to scream it loud enough for everyone to hear it. She wanted everyone to know the pain she felt from her heart breaking and the rage because such a kind boy like Quatre could love a snob like Dorothy Catalonia.

"I truly am sorry, Kim." Quatre tried to apologize, but it was unforgivable to Kim. She turned away from Quatre and left the ballroom. Her eyes full of tears but she didn't want to shed them, not there and not at that time.

Instantaneously, the same thing happened to Ron Stoppable.

"I'm in love with you." He said as if his life depended on it, like nothing else mattered but to tell Relena that.

"I'm flattered, Ron." Relena said, but then reluctantly reported, "but I love, Heero Yuy."

The same feelings of flight in Ron's heart were coupled with the same emotions Kim felt. His heart crashed through the floor when Relena told him the truth. Some men would have been violent, others simply cry, but Ron Stoppable simply stood there. Never saying a word or moved an inch, until he left the ballroom.

000

Adjacent to the ballroom was a stone balcony. It looked out to the sea beyond the Sank Kingdom. The sun had already set into the sea and the moon with the stars was casting their nightly glow upon the ocean.

Separated by a good distance were the heart broken Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Kim sulked as she looked out to the black ocean. It was truly ironic since that was how everything looked to her, black. She wanted nothing more than to cry and allow her bitter tears to merge into the equally bitter sea. The tears wouldn't come; maybe it was because she had been so strong in the past that she had lost her ability to cry. It could also be that Quatre wasn't worth crying for.

Ron Stoppable, on the other hand, had someone with him, his long time pet, friend and family member, Rufus. The little naked mole rat came out and stood on the stone guardrail as Ron looked out to sea. Rufus knew enough about Ron to know what he was feeling when he looked at him.

"Oh." Rufus moaned sympathetically as he looked at Ron.

Ron placed a hand over his eyes to cover up the fact that he too wanted to weep. He had tried to go after many different girls, but this was the only time that his heart was broken. It was truly painful for him, he now knew or had an idea of what being stabbed felt like.

"You heard her, Rufus." Ron said his voice cracking with his wavering feelings, "I feel awful."

Ron's voice was loud enough that it carried down the where Kim sulked along the stone guardrail. She turned to look at her partner who was in pain. She immediately put her own feelings of heartbreak aside to help her friend in need. She walked down to where Ron stood. Since Ron had his hand over his face he failed to notice that Kim was coming, but Rufus noticed.

"Kim." The mole rat squeaked.

Kim placed her hand on Ron's shoulder. She felt it tremble like a vibrating pager or cell phone.

"What's wrong?" She asked in genuine concern.

Ron felt so comfortable with Kim that he could say anything to her.

"I'm in love with Princess Relena." Ron sniffed and tried as hard as he could to hold back his tears, "But she loves someone else."

Suddenly, as if Ron's tears were as easily operable as a faucet, they stopped. He looked up at Kim with his usual sunny faced temperament as if his broken heart never happened.

"So, how are you?" He asked with a smile.

Kim answered, "The same thing happened to me. I've fallen in love with Quatre, I just told him that, but he told me that he was in love with someone else. It's Dorothy Catalonia, how can such a sweet guy like Quatre love an all-that-type like Dorothy?"

"Relena told me she loves, Heero." Ron added

"So, you have a broken heart like me?"

Ron nodded, it was true, after all they had been through, the only thing that could hurt them was love. Both felt the same pain of rejection, the same unbearable stab in their chests, and it was hurting like mad. It hurt so much that Kim made an odd request.

"May I hug you, Ron?" She asked

"Why, KP?" Ron asked wondering why Kim wanted to do such an odd action at a moment like this.

"I…" Kim paused, "I just need a shoulder to cry on and you've always been there for me."

Ron could understand why Kim made such a request. He smiled, "Sure."

He opened his arms and invited Kim into them. She wrapped her arms around Ron, who was once lanky but now had muscles, thanks to his weeks of training. She laid her head against his chest, and felt his hand come up and stroke the back of her head like she was his pet. As Ron and Kim held each other in their embrace they heard a new song coming from inside the ballroom. It was a slow song, but still so sweet like chocolate to the ears. This time it wasn't a male singer like before, this time it was a woman who sang this new song.

_Whenever sang my songs_

_ On this stage on my own_

_ Whenever said my words_

_ Wishing they would be heard_

_ I saw you smiling at me_

_ Was it real or just my fantasy?_

_ You'd always be there in the corner_

_ Of this tiny little bar._

_ My last night here for you,_

_ Same old songs, just once more._

_ My last night here with you,_

_ Maybe yes, maybe no._

_ I kind of liked it your way._

_ How you shyly placed your eyes on me._

_ But did you ever know that I had mind on you?_

The song was so pure that Ron and Kim began to sway together from side to side as if they were dancing like all those couples inside. They were dancing under the moonlight sky, smelling the ocean and watching the stars sparkle in the sky above as well on the ocean below. The song went on.

_Darling so there you are_

_ With that look on your face_

_ As if you're never hurt_

_ As if you're never down._

_ Shall I be the one for you?_

_ Who pinches you softly but sure?_

_ If a frown is shown then I will you that you are no dreamer. _

Ron kept his view upon Kim as if he was a guardian angel for her. As the song kept going Kim who could already hear the heartbeat of Ron Stoppable, turned her head and looked up. Not surprisingly, Ron was still smiling at Kim. She felt a sudden spark within her brain as she gazed into Ron's brown eyes. She closed her eyes and moved her face close to Ron's. Ron whose impulses had taken over did the same. Then it happened, the lips of Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible had met each other in a similar embrace like the one in each other's arms. The two had acknowledged secretly to each other a revelation that had never surfaced until now. They loved each other; Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were madly and truly in love with each other.

The naked mole rat, Rufus, watched with a great smile coupled with his funny buckteeth as the two kissed and held each other. Somehow Rufus had foreseen this and was just waiting for it all to happen. He never squeaked, he simply allowed the two star-crossed lovers to embrace each other as the song ended.

_Shall I be the one for you?_

_ Who pinches you softly but sure?_

_ If a frown is shown then I will you that you are no dreamer. _

To be continued…


	8. Attack on the Sank Kingdom

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Kim Possible, any movies, books, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

**Kim Possible & Gundam Wing:**

**Silent Wars**

**Chapter 8: Attack on the Sank Kingdom**

000

It had been over a week since the Gundams, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable came to the Sank Kingdom. It had also been a week since Kim and Ron had secretly admitted their love for each other. That week had been the happiest of times with Kim and Ron. In their spare time they would take small walks on the scenic grounds of the St. Gabriella Institute. A favorite spot of theirs was under a very old Sakura tree on a hilltop. The tree was so thick that it could have been the pillar of a great tree house. Its roots were so huge that they were like seats, each winding and weaving into comfortable curves. In that season, it had already bloomed and its petals were falling to the ground like snow. Kim and Ron would sit there for hours and watched the petals fall. From where they sat they could watch the tide roll in and out. Sometimes they'd stay there long enough to watch the sun set into the ocean. Neither of them knew that love could be this sweet. They had searched for it so long in those around them, but the love that they were looking for was standing next to them. Even though they admitted love to each other, they never actually made love. The reason why, is inexplicable.

It was early in the morning when Kim and Ron woke up. The two had been sharing the same room despite certain implied rules of the institute. They only had single beds so they couldn't share the same bed. It didn't matter in the big picture, just being near each other was enough.

The peace didn't last long. The door banged open, instantly sending Kim and Ron into a wide-awake state. Both of them were having the expression as if they were stoned, in a daze or just had shock treatments.

"Everybody come to the roof!" The person at the door shouted.

Kim and Ron knew the voice belonged to Quatre. He sounded like a bomb was about to go off in the building and he desperately wanted to get everyone out. Still wavering between waking and sleeping they dashed out the door, their eyes blurry from sleep tried to follow the blur that was Quatre. They followed him up several flights of stairs, but made sure not to trip on them. Soon they saw the fuzz-ball that was Quatre open a door that let in the blazing sunlight. Kim and Ron finally rubbed their eyes as they stepped into the light. Everything came into focus, on the roof were all the Gundam pilots, all dressed as if they were ready for combat at any moment. Kim and Ron realized that they were the only ones still in their pajamas.

"Quatre," Kim asked rubbing the last bit of sleep out of her eyes, "what's the sitch?"

When she opened her eyes fully, Kim saw that Quatre was looking out to sea with a set of binoculars. He handed them to Kim, as if they were a message of death.

"Take a look at what's coming." He said

Kim took the binoculars, brought them up to her eyes, and her eyes opened even wider when she saw what was coming over the horizon. She saw the Gundam Epyon, it was fully repaired and flying in bird mode, but that wasn't the end of it. Around the Gundam Epyon were more Virgo type mobile dolls. Kim took the binoculars away from her eyes and handed them to Ron who looked through them and started to panic.

Kim went for her "Kimmunicator", she had to know how many there were and which direction they were coming from.

"Wade," She called. "Come in, Wade."

The screen came on and Wade was on the screen half asleep in his pajamas and holding a teddy bear.

"Kim, do you know what time it is?" He asked moaning

"There's no time for that," Kim answered. "We have mobile dolls coming in on the Sank Kingdom. I need you to tap into any satellite and show how many there are and which direction they're coming from."

"Got it." Wade said

The screen changed to a map of the Sank Kingdom with small blinking dots coming in from the sea. In one corner of the Kimmunicator screen was a counter, and the counter came to the number 666.

"What do you plan to do?" Wade asked

"What else can we do?" Kim asked, "We'll fight them."

"No." Quatre refuted, "not here, this is a pacifist nation, we can't fight on their soil."

"Well, what do you suggest we do?"

Heero was the one to answer, "We take the battle far out to sea, away from the Sank Kingdom."

"But some of the Gundams can't fly," Ron pointed out, "like the Heavyarms."

"We did make some modifications to them." Heero stated, "all of them should fly, but we have to act now. They'll be here any minute."

Heero turned and went to the staircase. Opening the door to the staircase, he was followed by the other Gundams. Ron and Kim were the only ones left. She looked back at the Kimmunicator to find Wade drifting in and out of sleep. She wanted to give him some peace, so she simply turned off the Kimmunicator and placed it back in her pocket. She along with Ron went down the staircase to change into their, "mission clothes". The mission clothes were tan cargo pants, black long sleeve shirts, and black gloves. As Kim got dressed she had a feeling that this wouldn't' be the last time that they'd face Shego. It was either from her experience of the bad guys always getting away or it was just an intuition she had. The feeling still hung over her head like a dark cloud, even when she got into the newly repaired Vayeate.

The Gundams launched, Kim watched the blue sea and the Sank Kingdom landscape pass by her screens. It felt like she was leaving a home again, but this time she would be defending this place that was so kind to her, the place where she fell in love and the place where she gave away her heart. She looked to the horizon and the approaching enemy. She narrowed her eyes, tightened her grip, and allowed the battle to begin.

The Gundams engaged and destroyed the mobile dolls in the same instant of time. The Wing Zero blasting away mobile dolls with its enormous Buster Rifle. The DeathScythe Hell slicing them like a farmer with a sickle. The Heavyarms now being able to fly bulleted the mobile dolls until most of the legion was like Swiss cheese. The Sandrock sliced the mobile dolls just like the DeathScythe Hell. The Gundam Altron used the numerous weapons it had to destroy the mobile dolls. Last of all the Mercurius guarded itself against the mobile doll fire but used its beam sword to decimate the mobile doll army with the Vayeate firing its cannon time after time. Still with the numbers going down and down the Epyon was just beyond several lines of Virgo mobile dolls. It was floating in mid-air, waiting, waiting for its enemies to come closer and finish the battle.

As the war off the shore of the Sank Kingdom raged on, Kim heard Shego chuckling over the COM systems.

"You may win the battle, Kimmie." Shego laughed, "but you'll loose the war. I'm going to win, Kimmie."

Kim gritted her teeth at Shego's laughing, but it only made Kim fight the mobile dolls harder. The minutes spent fighting this small army stretched into what felt like hours. Kim ached for the opportunity to go after Shego. The ache burned and twisted within Kim yet every time the opportunity was open more mobile dolls blocked her. There were only 666 in the beginning but their numbers seemed endless. Kim wanted this to be over, but she had to stick to this war until the end. That was her oath, to be there until the very end.

After more minutes turned to hours the numbers of the mobile dolls were growing thin and the path to the Epyon was closer.

"My victory will be sweeter, Kimmie!" Shego boasted

The path was now clear to Kim and she took it. She shoved the controls forward, so hard that she'd thought that they'd break under the force. It sent the Vayeate flying to the Epyon at such a speed that the Epyon was within fighting distance within an instant. In that instant the Epyon drew out its beam sword and Kim brought up her beam sword. The two locked in each other's beam swords and neither side was willing to back down. Now that Kim was fighting Shego like this she wished she could use her whole body to fight the Epyon.

"You're going to loose, Kimmie." Shego laughed, "With this suit, I'm invincible!"

"No, you're not." Kim refuted, "and I'm not going to loose." Kim had a good reason to say that. For within the right hand of the Vayeate was the enormous beam cannon which had been charging in the whole time Kim and Shego were butting their beam sabers. She brought it up and pulled the trigger. The following flash and explosion took up so much space in the 30-inch screens that she had to wait for it to clear.

Even if Kim had made a direct hit at the Epyon she still felt that she'd face Shego again. She couldn't exactly figure out why but it was still there. That feeling of inevitability and not for the last time.

Soon, the smoke bright light and its after images cleared. That was when Kim's fears were answered. The Epyon still remained the only damage the beam cannon inflicted was simply burning off its left arm. They very arm that had that troublesome heat whip. Amazingly enough it didn't take much off of the Epyon's left wing. From the socket of the left arm there were only disconnected wires that sparked continuously. The demon mobile suit floated in mid-air as if it was in a confused daze. It looked like Kim Possible was going to win, but she heard Shego laughing.

"You may have won the battle, but I'll win the war, Kimmie. Take a look at the Sank Kingdom."

Kim looked back to find the Sank Kingdom under attack from the legions of the mobile dolls that Shego controlled. The Gundams were trying to fight them off but to no avail.

"Later, Kimmie." Shego said as the Epyon turned to Bird mode and flew off into the distance. She wanted to follow it but then a cry came out.

"Kim!" The call came

Kim knew the voice to be Ron's and now the Gundams needed help. Kim gritted her teeth as Shego escaped, turned the Vayeate around and came to the air of the Gundams. Over the rooftops of the Sank Kingdom, the Gundams fought the mobile dolls until the very last one was gone. At last when the battle was lost and won, Kim couldn't help but look to the setting sun in the west, the very direction Shego escaped to. She then heard Ron ask a simple question.

"Aren't you going to follow her?" Ron asked

Kim took in Ron's question, should she follow Shego? She kept looking towards the setting sun, mulling over that question if it would be the proper choice. Then she had a thought about it, and she formulated an answer.

"No," She said. "I have a better idea."

To be continued…


	9. Return to Middleton

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Kim Possible, any movies, books, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

**Kim Possible & Gundam Wing:**

**Silent Wars**

**Chapter 9: Return to Middleton**

000

Kim and Ron were in their room getting their bags packed and ready to leave the Sank Kingdom. Kim had a better idea alternative to just following Shego. As soon as all the Gundams were called together she explained it. The plan was to go back to Middleton, USA. No doubt if Shego had traced them to the Sank Kingdom then she could trace them back to Middleton. So that was it, go back to Middleton and dare Shego to follow. Kim Possible would fight Shego on her own turf. It was especially needed since the Gundams were in desperate need of repair. The Gundam mobile suits were in tatters with their encounter with the legion of mobile dolls. Plus Kim had this itch to do something with the cockpit system of the Vayeate as well as the Mercurius. She felt that something needed to be improved upon, but she couldn't' quite put her finger on it. The idea was there when she fought Shego, but now its gone like a memory of dream that was forgotten in waking up. She brushed it aside thinking that the thought would come up sometime between the Sank Kingdom and Middleton, though it was a 16-hour flight to get there.

Kim had packed her bags in quiet thought, even though there wasn't that much to pack, but the one thing that she kept from this whole mission/war was the dress she wore. The dress she wore when she found true love when it was standing right next to her. She had it in its box and placed it into her bag with its square edges bulging and showing through the bag material. At last when she was finished she turned to look back at Ron who was putting his last few things in his bag. He was as quiet as ever, possibly the most quiet he had ever been since Kim had known him, which was quite a long time. That was something that stunned Kim was that she had known Ron ever since Kindergarten and at that present moment she would never feel the same way about him again. She watched him quietly as Rufus stood on his shoulder watching him pack his bags.

"You're very quiet, KP." Ron stated

"Just thinking is all," Kim answered, "it's hard to believe isn't it?"

"What's hard to believe?" Ron asked as he zipped up his bag, turned around and sat down on his bed looking at Kim.

"It's just hard to believe that we're going back home." Kim said with an air of melancholy, "it feels like another lifetime in Middleton. Everything, the cheerleading squad, schools, home, the people, and you. You were the only piece of Middleton that I brought with me, Ron. This has been the longest time that I've been away from home. How long have we been away?"

Ron sat in thought thinking about how long it had been and he answered, "I think we've been away from home for a month."

"It feels so much longer, doesn't it?"

Ron made the situation seem so much easier with his optimism, "Don't stress, KP. We're going home, we should be happy about that."

It's true, Kim should be happy that she's going home. There was so much in Middleton that she missed, even the annoyances she missed. Though the things she missed the most was her family, her mom, her dad and the "tweebs". She didn't want her coming home to be a surprise, so when she sent her message home she told them that she would be coming home. The response was instantly smitten, to Kim the response from her family was of absolute joy. She couldn't wait to see them in person again. It was that which made her smile again, to see the people in Middleton in person.

"You're right, Ron." Kim smiled, "Let's go home."

000

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable waited all those 16 hours on the plane to Middleton with the greatest of anticipation either of them felt. Ron never slept the whole flight and neither did Kim. Ron had never been this excited since he scored the wrestling tickets to Mayhem in Middleton. Kim on the other hand never felt this excited since seeing that green leather jacket from Club Banana. They had a moment of clarity that going home to the people that are cherished is more valuable then all the riches and events in the world. Home is truly where the heart is.

The plane that Kim and Ron were on was simply a refitted 747, the kind that was used for commercial flights. Except this one was made specifically for Preventer and unlike the regular commercial flights with the seats so jam packed that no one could breath without the next person feeling it. The seats in the plane were all torn out; to be replaced with couches, pash chairs as well as video game systems. Preventer knew that on long flights they had to keep their officers amused or they'd die of boredom on the plane. For most of the flight Kim kept looking out at the sea while Ron channeled his anticipation through the video games that the flight provided. Then towards the end, both of them were looking out at the windows to see the landscape around Middleton. It was all becoming familiar, the green grassy hills, the pine trees and finally the roads going into Middleton. The plane was landing. The two were giddy in waiting to see what they would see when the door would open.

At long last after what felt like hours they got to see the airplane door open, but the first thing they felt was the sound of cheering. Loud uproarious cheering as the door opened, the door began to open even wider and that was when Kim and Ron saw them. They saw an enormous gathering of people at the airplane terminal. It looked like half the town of Middleton was there to welcome them back. There were people holding up banners with slogans of, "Welcome home, Kim Possible", "We love you, Kim", "Welcome back, Ron Stoppable". It was the greatest welcome home that Kim and Ron had ever received, and down there at the bottom of the stairs from the airplane door was Kim's family and friends. There was her mom, the Brain surgeon, her dad, the Rocket Scientist, her brothers Jim and Tim. There was also Monique and even Kim's former crush Josh Mankey. All of them were looking up at Kim with eyes full of tears, even the strong looking Josh was teary to see Kim back. Though Kim herself was starting to feel sorry for Josh since she couldn't love him anymore since now she loved Ron. That quickly was pushed out of her mind when she heard the unison of words coming from all of them.

"Welcome home, Kim and Ron!" All of Middleton said in one unifying voice.

Kim never had this kind of homecoming from anyone. From her normal missions she would simply come home and talk with her family as if she had only gone to the mall and back. That's how casual her family was about her going on these missions of hers. It seemed like everyone suddenly knew about the kind of work she did and how important it was. Everyone wanted to welcome back the hometown teen heroes. The homecoming made Kim and Ron's heart lift high in spirits, the two of them rose their hands, which sent the crowd cheering even louder.

Later that night at the Possible home around the dinner table, though the table had to be expanded upon to accompany the new guests to the household. Not only were there the mother and father Possible, the twin brothers, Kim, Ron and Monique there. Joining the table were the Gundam pilots of Preventer, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang and Zechs Marquise. This truly wouldn't be a normal dinner at the Possible household and certainly Mrs. Possible wouldn't be able to accommodate for her guests as well as the family. So, they decided to order Chinese, and what a feast it really was. There were bounties of egg rolls, pot stickers, and several other dishes mixing meat with a great amount of vegetables. Perhaps one question anyone would have was who would be picking up the tab for this lovely feast, and it was more of a combined effort of the guests as well as the Possible family. Before they ate the first one to say anything about this was Quatre, the peaceful one.

"Thank you for allowing us to eat here, Mr. and Mrs. Possible." He said

"Its alright." Mrs. Possible smiled, "it's great to see our Kimmie back home safely and in such great shape too."

"Mom." Kim moaned, "I've always been in good shape."

"Being slim yes, but you've also become a little muscular along with Ron."

Ron smiled and nodded, "Point taken, Doctor P."

"Anyway," Mrs. Possible continued, "How long do you plan on staying here?"

"That mostly depends," Quatre explained. "This part of our mission is actually Kim's idea."

"Really?" Mr. Possible asked, "Well, that's our Kimmie, she's a real pip."

"That's true." Quatre agreed.

"The idea." Kim took over, "was that we'd wait here in Middleton and wait for Shego to come to us. Allowing the fly to come to the spider, if you will."

"Yeah," Jim cheered, "then you're going to kick Shego's butt!"

Mr. Possible, being the father figure of the household had to bring about a form of sense to the dinner table. "Jim, you know how I disapprove of violence."

"Sorry." Jim backed down.

"It's alright." Trowa added, "Dr. Possible, you may disapprove of violence here at home, but with all do respect the entire world doesn't live in such a home as yours. A place filled with such family love."

Duo instantly took Trowa's side, "He does have a point, Doctor. There are some dangerous and violent people out there, that's why people like us and Kim exist. So, one way or the other we have to finish this before more innocent people gets hurt."

Mr. Possible looked over at Kim or Kimmie, as he and Mrs. Possible loved to call her. It was rather unbelievable that just a month ago she was like any other girl, aside from her mercenary work. At that time that Mr. Possible looked at her, he had a moment of clarity that his little girl was growing up, and he couldn't stop it. He simply smiled.

"Well," Ron said, "foods ready, shall we eat?"

"Yes." Mr. Possible smiled, "let's."

The feast went on and the Gundams with the Possible family shared their stories about what had happened. Especially in that one battle in Antarctica, the first time that Kim Possible had ever lost a fight. Sure, she'd fought Shego before but never within a mobile suit, unless that time during Halloween when she had that Centurion Project stuck to her wrist was counted. Other than that Kim had never fought Shego on that kind of level. The truly scary part to Kim was the fact that Shego had the Zero system at her disposal. Kim had tried to use the Zero system once, but she nearly lost control and went berserk. If it weren't for some quick thinking on the parts of Heero and Quatre, Kim would have been beyond aide.

These stories were shared around the dinner table all through the dining hours of the night. Then came the time for all of them to head to bed, the Gundams of Preventer headed back to the base where they're Gundams were, while Kim and Ron spent the night together. Though again, Ron and Kim never shared the same bed, Kim slept in her old bed. It felt wonderful to Kim to be back in her own bed; it was like putting on an old favorite set of clothes or shoes. It was welcoming to be back there. While Ron slept on one of those Igia blow-up beds, he tried to sleep but he couldn't help but keep looking over to Kim who slept with her face towards Ron. She looked so peaceful and penchant that Ron could have stared at her all through the night, but soon he fell asleep.

000

The next day at Middleton High School, Kim, Ron, and Monique were catching up on their way to the school. The three of them walking through the urban streets like the old generation saying how they had to walk to school. In their case they were doing it since it was the best way to catch up without being disturbed by anyone say on a school bus or in a car. Just walking through those urban streets felt good to Ron and Kim, a feeling of truly being home. They say that home is where the heart is and in no case is this better than in Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. The feeling of being home almost come to a point of elation, Kim knew that each person had a comfort zone and that to go beyond that zone would be uncomfortable to that person. She and Ron had to go out of that zone to help the Gundams. Now she was back in it and she wondered if she had changed emotionally, mentally as well as the obvious physical.

"Girl," Monique said to Kim as the trio walked, "Josh has been asking a lot about you while you were gone."

"Really?" Kim asked. Normally she would have jumped with excitement and anticipation that her crush was so concerned about her. Then again, she brought herself back down from cloud 9 realizing that a great deal has happened to Kim since she left Middleton to go to space. That in itself was one of several undeniable truths. So, she tried to sound interested.

"Yeah, he'd been asking where you were and what you were doing. Kim, I think Josh really likes you."

"Yeah," Kim said teetering between trying to stay interested and guilt. The teetering of emotions was seeing quite clearly in Kim's eyes like watching a turbulent ocean from behind safe windows.

"What's wrong, Kim?" Monique asked seeing these feelings in Kim.

Kim found it very difficult to speak, it was as if the saliva in her mouth had turn to cement and she couldn't speak the truth to Monique. She slowly opened her mouth getting ready to tell the truth, but she didn't know how Monique would take the news about herself and Ron. Either Monique would be disappointed in that Kim would be in love with a guy like Ron or she would ask if she could go after Josh herself. Then again, Kim remembered back to her Halloween fiasco of her small lie that snowballed into greater lies and caused an overabundant amount of damage. Kim had to tell the truth.

"Monique." She started with a heavy heart; "I don't like Josh anymore."

Monique looked confused with a raised eyebrow, "What Kim?" She asked

"Because I found someone else." Kim took Ron's hand at her side, she interlocked her fingers with Ron's and brought it up to show Monique the truth. Kim found it difficult to say who but she felt that by just showing it would be enough. She brought down hers and Ron's hand down to their sides still keeping their fingers interlocked like a great gate. Kim looked to find something about Monique that she never expected, he felt that Monique would turn white with shock, but she didn't she was surprised.

"You and Ron?" She asked

Nervously, Kim nodded her head bringing her eyes back down to the ground to see her own feet instead of Monique's face. She felt that the surprise might wear off and that it would be replaced with something more terrifying.

"I was wondering when that would happen." Kim heard Monique comment. She immediately brought her eyes back up to Monique's face and found her to be smiling about this. The only question left in Kim's mind was why was Monique so happy about this? Why?

"I mean, you two have been friends, for what?" Monique asked, "Ever? You'd think that by now you'd have already been boyfriend and girlfriend. It is surprising that you two only found that out recently. I'm happy for you both."

Ron and Kim looked at each other at the same moment as if queued to do it. Both of them had a look as if to ask the same question at the same time, _did I miss something?_ Then they looked back at Monique with that same expression on their face. Monique was still smiling at them both like the bride's maid at a wedding, absolutely happy. She then looked back at her watch.

"We'd better get going or we'll be late." She said and the three kept walking. Ron and Kim still holding hands as they continued onward to the school. Their minds still filled with questions about the future, would they defeat Shego here, or would it simply be another case of defeat and then run? The question was deterred when Kim, Ron, and Monique rounded the corner and found the most welcoming sight of all. There was Middleton High School, the green grass, the orange tinged buildings, and the sign saying Middleton High School. Coupled with these was a great banner as if it was election time for Middleton that hung over the front doors. The banner said in bright and friendly letters,

"Welcome back, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

Both Kim and Ron were rather stunned by this, the school did know about the world saving that Kim did but they didn't take any notice of it. At least until they joined up with Preventer, and now the whole school was welcoming back Kim and Ron like national heroes. The two continued to walk towards the school with the eerie feeling that something was amiss. There were no students on the grounds. No one out on the grass or on the steps of the school enjoying the sun, it was as if the school had become a ghost town of its own. The only thing that the students did before they left was make that sign for Kim and Ron, but as they drew closer they noticed the banner in more detail. It was signed by nearly every student and teacher in Middleton High School, all of them addressed to Kim and Ron, saying how much they missed them and how good it would be for them to be back.

"Oh," Ron said, "This is real welcoming." He said it with great sincerity because before he left no one would even take notice of him but now that he was doing something of importance the school knew who he was now. There were even some welcome backs from Kim's cheerleading squad, to both her and Ron, which was extraordinarily weird since most of the squad had a low tolerance for Ron.

The trio opened the front doors; they were only opened as much as the width of a crack in cement when the loudest of sounds came from behind them. They opened the doors all the way and the hallways were filled with students, packed against the locker walls all of them cheering as Monique led Kim and Ron inside. Kim suddenly had an idea of what was going on.

"You planned this, didn't you?" she asked Monique with a raised eyebrow

Monique smiled, "Duh."

"Why you sneaky monkey." Ron smiled

"Yeah." Rufus agreed from Ron's pocket.

"I know." Monique smiled as she led them through the halls of Middleton High School. Kim and Ron had a pretty good idea of where they were going. Kim had walked that combination of lefts and rights. It was coming back to her, even though she had been away for so long the impression of this place were there in her mind. It's halls as automatic as breathing in and out. Kim's idea was confirmed as the three of them turned a corner and they walked into the gym.

In the gym, a roar of applause greeted Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible. In the bleachers were all the students of Middleton High School. All of them were out of their seats and cheering like mad. Even the students that never stood up at pep rallies were cheering for the two of them. It was truly a welcome back for them, unlike any other mission that Kim and Ron had been on. The cheers were so loud that they had to cover their ears at least at first. Then Kim felt a great swell of pride in hearing the crowd call and cheer for her like a popular music star. Ron on the other hand felt like a great wrestler entering the ring to show off his strength and prowess. He couldn't help it, he rose his arms into the air and it sent the crowd into a cheer even louder than before.

At last the two heroes looked to the center and there at the podium was the principal, Mr. Barkan. The podium was set so that all the bleachers in the gym could see who was speaking. Mr. Barkan turned and he had the most unusual face that Kim or Ron had ever seen. Mr. Barkan, the tough but fair principal was smiling.

"Welcome back, Possible. Welcome back, Stoppable." He said it loud enough to carry over the noise of cheers. Kim and Ron smiled basking in their welcome home cheer.

To be continued…


	10. Overture to the Ending

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Kim Possible, any movies, books, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

**Kim Possible & Gundam Wing:**

**Silent Wars**

**Chapter 10: Overture to the Ending**

000

It had been a little over two weeks since Kim and Ron had returned back to Middleton. The people had welcomed the two back home with open arms. As Kim and Ron found out the press had been keeping tabs up on Kim Possible working with the organization Preventer. Apparently so had most of Middleton, so when Kim broke the news that she was coming home to Middleton the whole town wanted to welcome their "teen heroes" back.

During the two weeks back home, Kim and Ron had quite a lot of schoolwork to catch up on. Though the Gundam pilots were able to help them both in getting it done. There were also times when the Gundam pilots even had some run-ins with the Middleton Students. One of the most humorous was that time when Wufei Chang confronted Bonnie Rockwaller. It made Kim and Ron laugh to just think about it.

Both Wufei and Bonnie were so arrogant and stubborn that neither one backed down from each other. They argued over the differences in sexes, who were stronger and better. Wufei argued his chauvinistic ways while Bonnie tried to make some great come backs at Wufei, though she couldn't. All Bonnie could do was utter fragments in that southern California valley girl accent, "like…" They argued so much that to Kim and Ron they looked as if they were married.

In those two weeks, the battle damaged Gundams were repaired. All that could be done was to wait for Shego and the Epyon to show up. As the days passed the tension among the Preventers was growing thicker. Every one of them was nervous about when the Epyon might show up, even though not all of them showed it.

It was a peaceful Friday afternoon, Kim and Ron had already caught up on most of their work. So, life had somewhat returned to a state of normalcy. The only thing that was different was how people treated Ron Stoppable. They treated him with the same kind of respect that Kim got on a regular basis. Not only that but Kim and Ron were a lot closer than ever and it was this closeness that raised a lot of eyebrows in Middleton high, even in Kim's cheerleading squad.

The students of Middleton high knew that Kim and Ron were now boyfriend/girlfriend, but it just seemed unfathomable to the students of Middleton. On the one hand was Kim Possible, a girl who was smart, pretty, athletic and popular. She was the epitome of what any guy in Middleton would have desired. Then on the other hand was Ron Stoppable, a boy that many in the school considered being a world-class looser, but they never saw the kindness underneath his exterior. They also never saw the things that Kim and Ron had gone through together, if they did then they would understand why they were together in the first place.

Kim was practicing with her cheerleading squad, working out a new cheer. She practiced as Ron sat in the bleachers watching them. Kim had brought the new cheer to a close with a great flip and array of acrobatic tricks before landing on her feet. Those acrobatics always amazed the squad, even Bonnie who would always watch with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"Great practice, team." Kim clapped

Do-do-de-do

Kim knew that sound, the beeping of her Kimmunicator. She went for it allowing her thumb to press the power button. As she was about to turn it on, Ron came up behind her to find out what was going on.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked

"We got trouble." Wade said his face pale with concern

Lightning struck Kim and Ron within their minds, they had a very good notion of what the trouble was and who was behind it. Still, they wanted to confirm it with the words from Wade's lips.

"What is it?" Kim asked wanted desperately to know.

"My scans show something coming this way to Middleton from the North-East." Wade reported, "It doesn't register with any known aircraft's, but it seems to be made out of Gundanium. Not only that but it's coming awfully fast and there's more than one."

"Shego." Ron whispered

"How long 'till they get here?" Kim asked

Wade calculated it through his computers, "If its speed remains constant it'll be here in 45 minutes."

"Which direction is it coming from again?"

"The North East."

The question boggled Ron Stoppable, he tapped Kim Possible on the shoulder. He watched as her smooth flowing hair moved gracefully as she looked at him with questioning eyes. Yet the same beautiful green eyes that Ron fell in love with. He snapped out of it when he wanted to ask his question.

"Why is that important KP?"

"I have a plan." Kim answered with a cat-like smile.

000

"Here's the plan." Kim said as the meeting started

The meeting was within one of the many rooms within the Middleton Military base. This was the base of operations for Preventer. It was also the place where the Gundams were repaired. Thanks to the amounts of military power Preventer had, the military was more than willing to cooperate. Especially since they had so much credentials flashed in front of them, now they don't ask questions.

"As reported to me by Wade, Shego in the Epyon is coming to Middleton from the North-East. By now she'll arrive within 30 minutes, so we have to hurry. In the Northeast direction is Mt. Middleton. She has to come in that direction to attack Middleton directly. We'll base ourselves on the mountain and engage Shego there. Remember that we must be cautious of weapons fire. If we fire in the wrong direction, we will pose a great danger to Middleton itself. Any questions?"

Duo rose his hand.

"Yes, Duo?" Kim asked

"What if Shego escapes?" He asked with concern

"We can't allow her to escape. She must be stopped at all costs. That's why I request to pilot the Wing Zero."

There was a quiet murmur among the Preventer officers. Why would she ask to take on such a dangerous suit? The Wing Zero, possibly the most advanced and dangerous suit known to man, next to the Epyon.

"Why?" Heero asked, he had to ask since he would have to hand over the cockpit to Kim if this mission is approved. It did annoy him to think that this girl would pilot it.

Kim's answer was more than satisfactory, "The Epyon and the Wing Zero are nearly alike, I have to fight Shego on her level."

Lady Une made the final choice, "I see no reason to stop this mission. Proceed, but we must hurry."

000

ETA: 10 minute(s) 50 second(s)

The tensions among the Gundams was thick, its mixture of confidence and doubt swirled like cigarette smoke in a clean air room. On the slops of Mt. Middleton they waited for this battle to start. All eight Gundams lay on the mountain facing the Northeast like watchers in a watchtower. Though the only difference in this battle was the switch between Kim and Heero.

Kim was sitting in a very dangerous mobile suit and to her it felt like getting into a very new roller coaster. The smell of new plastic, metal and cloth coupled with the anticipation of what the suit could put her though. It was truly capped by what Heero Yuy had told her before she got in the cockpit.

"Kim." Heero told her, "be careful with that cockpit system, don't loose yourself in it."

Kim tried to figure out what Heero meant by that, but what he said was too cryptic to Kim. She simply allowed the advice to slip.

ETA: 1 minute(s)

In the distance Kim saw what looked like a cluster of clouds. Yet this cluster looked too dark against the white fluffy clouds that passed over head. It seemed out of the ordinary, so much so that Kim zoomed in thanks to the Gundam zoom lenses. She then saw it, the Gundam Epyon, blazing through the sky in its odd shaped bird mode followed by a small army of mobile dolls.

"Here they come." Kim whispered

"Target confirmed." Heero stated, "Tactics level cleared. Commence attack!"

ETA: 00 minute(s) 00 second(s)

The attack commenced, the Gundams blasted towards the mobile dolls. Kim in the Wing Zero had the Epyon in her sights. She bolted to the Gundam Epyon drawing out its beam saber and the Epyon bringing out its beam sword.

BANG! CLASH! BANG! CLASH!

The two fought like medieval knights, fighting over who controlled the land. Except now, Kim was fighting for so much because this fight was nothing like anything else she had fought before. In her mind she had flashed of the things that meant so much to her. Her home which had always been there since she was just a child. She fought for her family who gave such great love, warmth and such wonderful memories to be cherished for all her life. Her friends, the ones who supported her through her darkest of hours, but most of all she fought for Ron the one that had always been there and the one she had the greatest of feelings for. This time she couldn't allow Shego to escape, if she did she would follow her even into Hell itself to kill her.

Being careful of weapons fire, Kim fired her Vulcan cannons while her back was to Middleton. Still, the Epyon dodged the weapons fire.

"You can't win, Kimmie!" Shego laughed, "I've already beaten you once in Antarctica and I can do it again! This Epyon is the true ultimate weapon!"

Shego laughed in such a way that made Kim shiver right down her spine, yet the laugh was so annoying. It was the same kind of laugh that Shego used when she used to taunt Kim before on her past missions. That laugh enraged Kim so much that she wanted nothing more than to pound the living hell out of Shego.

When the battle intensified and that laughing of Shego's grew more and more irritating Kim could feel the rage swell within her face and fists. She remembered something like this when she was just a little child dealing with the neighborhood bullies that she and Ron had to deal with. Back then, Kim wasn't as strong as she was when she got into High School. Yet, she had dealt with so much from the bullies that she couldn't take anymore. She remembered looking into the bullies' face as he taunted both her and Ron. Something then snapped inside Kim and she let go. She was all over the bully like a cat sharpening its claws on a new seat. As she sat on the bullies' chest she pounded his face in left and right. She beat him so much that the bully left the fight with his nose broken in three different places as well as two black eyes. From that day on no one dared to mess with Kim Possible.

Kim was feeling the same thing bubbling within her like a stew about to boil over as she fought Shego. As that rage began to come to the surface there was a slight beeping noise within the cockpit of the Wing Zero. It started low and soft like that of a beeper with its volume on the first notch.

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep

As Kim continued to fight Shego and growing with every anger and frustration so too did that beeping. It grew louder and louder as well as faster like the pulse of Kim's own heart as she fought. Both the beating of her heart and that sound moved in the same speed and intensity as if they were synchronized with each other. They grew faster and faster within the cockpit and all around the chair that Kim sat upon was a soft yellow. It was like the rising sun coming over the mountains with the first amounts of daylight for a valley.

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep

The imaged within the cockpit system grew faster and faster with Kim's heart and that dreadful sound. She saw images of the Epyon coming at her as if the Wing Zero itself was thinking of how to fight the monster called Epyon. As it did Kim could barely feel her own body, yet she was still fighting. It was like an out-of-body-experience, she was able to know that she was moving but she couldn't feel it in her muscles.

At last the two Gundam giants landed on the snowy slopes of Mt. Middleton. The two suits stood frozen, then they began to exhaust steam from the vents in their heads. After exhausting the steam like two over worked trains the two mighty mobile suits fell over like crumbling statues.

But the fight wasn't over.

The cockpits of the Wing Zero and the Epyon opened and out came the battle ready Shego and Kim Possible. The two were dashing to each other in the snow of Mt. Middleton up to their ankles. They wanted nothing more than to beat the living hell out of each other. Yet, Shego didn't have the green flames coming from her hands, as she usually did when fighting Kim. Either she didn't have the energy to do it or she didn't want to.

The two fist-fought, Kim throwing the first punch, which sent Shego flying backwards. She landed on her ass feeling the dull thud on her ass and feeling something dripping from her lip. She brought her fist up to her lip and brushed it and found she was bleeding. She looked into the snow between her and Kim and found it stained red in one place. Shego grew furious as she got back to her feet and charged at Kim Possible. She slammed her fist into Kim's gut, which shoved all the wind out of Kim's lungs. Kim retaliated by giving Shego a punch to the other side of her face.

Shego felt both of her cheeks swelling as her face landed against the cold snow it felt like a fire was being put out on her face. She still wanted to finish the fight; she got back up and continued to fight.

They fought as the soft explosions in the distance continued. The Gundams fighting the mobile dolls almost sounded like a thunderstorm rolling in over the mountains as Shego fought Kim Possible. The two had fought each other so much that they had bruised cheeks, at least one black eye and they were bleeding from their cracked lips. They had bled so much that the snow under their feet looked like a piece of sloppy modern art.

Finally, Shego had knocked Kim Possible down to the ground. She turned her back and fell to her knees in the snow.

"I told you that you can't win, Kimmie." Shego smiled, yet her smile looked odd from her bruised cheeks and bleeding lips. "After all those times you beat me, I finally win."

BAM!

Shego felt something slamming into her back, it wrapped arms round her neck. She knew that it had to be Kim Possible and she had her in a headlock. If Kim were a real killer like Shego was, then Kim would have killed her by now. Suddenly a realization came to Shego, it made her laugh to think about it.

"You can't kill me, Kimmie." Shego laughed, "You're too virtuous, soft and weak. That's why I was able to get away, you don't have the guts."

Shego was right, Kim realized that, but all those times in the past, Kim was a different person. She was pure and innocent, she certainly couldn't kill another human being, but that was then, it was a different moment as she had her arms around Shego's neck. Kim knew she had no choice as she thought about her home, her friends, her family, and Ron.

"I beg to differ, Shego." Kim said as she moved into position, "This time you will not come back."

Kim closed her eyes.

CRACK!

Kim opened her eyes and found her hands around Shego's face, and her head was twisted in such an angle that no living human could do it. Kim Possible had snapped Shego's neck; her enemy that she fought so many times was dead.

Kim fell back into the snows of Mt. Middleton and fell into the darkness. As she fell, everything looked so much more beautiful than ever before. The snow-capped mountain and the blue skies specked with the fluffy white clouds that carelessly drifted overhead. It was a great day.

000

The Silent War was over; Kim Possible had won the war for all the people who were dear to her. After the battle was over she had slept for days and when she woke up she found herself in the Middleton Hospital, as well as her love and partner Ron Stoppable at the bedside.

It turned out that the Gundam Epyon that which had caused so much trouble was destroyed. Trieze Kushrinada who designed it had destroyed the plans for it. This was a precautionary measure to make sure that no one else could build such a monstrous machine.

After Kim woke up in the hospital she not only found Ron but her room was filled with flowers offering "get well soon" and "best wishes" to Kim. Spending a few more days in the hospital, Kim recovered. She as well as Ron and all of Preventer were hailed as heroes. Given medals for honor, service above and beyond the call of duty, and bravery. Last of all, Kim Possible and Ron stopple were given their pay from Preventer. Both got a lump sum of ten million dollars each. Knowing each other Kim knew that Ron would probably spend his money on video games, wrestling and Buenos Nacho. Ron also knew that Kim would most definitely spend her money at Club Banana.

Yet, the money didn't matter that much to them. They got a very precious thing out of this war. They had gotten love from each other, with that in each other's arms nothing else mattered.

Now all they could do is be with each other hand look to the future with endless possibilities. All of this was because of five very special boys and their machines called the Gundams. They had brought the lovely and fierce Kim Possible and the humorous and kind Ron Stoppable together for as long as they would love each other.

The End.


End file.
